Shitsukoi ai
by Abandonedsrry
Summary: Neji and Lee set out on a mission to transport some important information, only problem is Neji is getting caught up in hormones and Lee is been stubborn as usual. When feelings reveal the fire starts and the bomb goes off. NejiLeeNeji
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Not much to say about this, but I'm hoping to finish it soon enough. I've been doing it for quite awhile! Please enjoy!**

**--**

Tracks left in the dirt by two particularly young Ninjas on a B mission were seen through the light gaze of the setting sun, soon followed by the two ninjas themselves. Both had a scroll perched in one hand and both looked somewhat tired of walking. Lee himself was slightly slumped over next to the impassive face of Neji Hyugga.

Not much had happened as they walked; in fact, the whole trip had been pretty quiet as far as Lee could tell. He had been unable to sense any one else's chakra around other than their own. By what the scroll had encrypted on it Lee was sure they would have been ambushed at least once on the trip; not that he was wishing for it, no.

Lee looked up from his scroll and faced Neji. "Neji, how far are we from the next village?" Lee asked. He himself wasn't as good a 'navigator'.

It took a moment for Neji to register Lee's voice after having been in silence for so long, but when he did he quickly looked at the shadows of the trees and where the sun was positioned. "It doesn't seem too far," he offered, confident that it would only be another hour before they would arrive. Bending an arm out over his scroll he gave Lee a skeptical look before having a fiddle of the string of his own. He already knew the contents, he was allowed to read it but so far he hadn't allowed himself too. Other Ninja could easily pry out the information from your mind and Neji naturally took that in to account.

Lee obviously hadn't as he blinked a few times, trying to decipher the words written over the scroll. "Alright, how long are we going to rest there?" Lee said absentmindedly, smile not moving from his lips.

Rolling his eyes Neji fingered the top of his scroll. "If there's information we can gather from there then a long time." He pointed out, thought expected Lee already knew this. "If not, we need at least one of two days rest after walking for three days straight."

The bowl cut bobbed in a positive yes and Lee rolled the scroll back up, moments later reuniting it with the holder on his forehead protector around his waist. "Well in that case its good I bought some extra money" Lee said, a slight tone of excitement in his voice. "Just incase the amount Tsunade-sama lent us isn't enough to get us a hotel." He added, just incase.

"Lee we probably aren't going to be staying there that long," Neji said, raising a perfectly curved eyebrow at the other. "Is there a reason behind your excitement?"

Lee nodded his head quickly in response, looking down at the ground as a blush spread of his face. "I heard…" He started, looking a little dreamy as he walked. "There was a special type of flower there that you couldn't get anywhere else…and Sakura-san would…"

As Lee trailed off Neji rolled his eyes at the love sick ninja and sighing placed a hand on the bridge of his nose to rub lightly "Lee, this is a mission, not a holiday" Neji stated a 'matter of factly'.

Giving a small sigh Lee nodded. "Hai, but I'm sure one stop along the way won't affect us all that terribly" He said, blissfully forgetting the dangers Tsunade had told them about.

Giving Lee a little sympathy for his love of the girl, something he didn't do often, Neji nodded ruefully in response. "Fine, but you better not attract any attention," He mumbled, a pinch of annoyance clear in his voice. "Knowing you, you will over do you 'enthusiasm'"

"No I won't!" Lee said quickly to defend himself, only realizing moments later he had yelled. "I mean I won't! I promise! Gai-sensei always said it was unhealthy for a ninja to let himself-"

"I don't want to hear what Gai-sensei has said" Neji cut in.

As much as Lee wanted to, he didn't let himself say anything back about Gai-sensei. He and Neji had this fight at least three times a week, there was no point fighting over Gai-sensei's words when they had already done so many times this week already. Instead he continued walking in silence next to his partner.

Neji looked at Lee expectantly. "You have nothing to say back?" he asked, eyeing the other for a second or so before looking forward again. "Alright, in that case we are arriving at the village."

Lee let himself grin happily "Yosh! Let's do this!" Lee yelled, perhaps a little louder than a ninja should and started running faster towards the slowly approaching village, leaving a slightly annoyed Neji behind in dust clouds.

As they started to approach the village they soon became aware of how truly popular it was. Tsunade statement of 'it's a nice place for a holiday' didn't give its justice at the least. It was a beautiful village, flowers, springs, hotels and many other homely places filled the little village; cramping it up for the visitors already inside. The voices in the air hung low as Neji and Lee entered the fray, it would indeed be hard to find any information while in this particular village.

Looking around for a hotel Neji turned his head every so often to check on the prices on each board whilst still keeping Lee within view. Lee himself looked for a flower shop (and anyone who looked suspicious, he reminded himself) from where he could buy his favorite female ninja the so called famous flower.

"Lee, come over here" Neji nudged the other ninja in his direction and pulled him in to a hotel door once at arm's distance. "We have enough to stay here. Come."

Giving an obedient nod Lee followed Neji in to the hotel, taking in all the pictures and ornaments on the walls incase he would later need the information if moving through the dark. So far he had yet to see an accessible vent incase of a surrounded attack. Neji waved a hand in front of Lees face to capture his attention, then faced him towards the reception desk.

"Oh!" Lee quickly ruffled around in the backpack he had bought and pulled out a wad of money Tsunade had given them. Perhaps a little too much to bring for such a small village.

A few people gave Lee curious glances, but other than that none approached. He gave the lady at the reception desk a few notes then placed the money back in to his backpack, soon meeting face with an aggravated Neji.

"Lee, next time don't go waving that much money around." Neji growled, huffing a little before turning and stalking towards their room with the key perched between a few fingers. Lee blinked a few times and gave the lady at the desk a small smile and a bow before setting off after his partner.

"Wait! I don't know our room number" He called after Neji, trying hard not to run at a faster speed due to the people around him who would find it somewhat odd.

Neji rolled his eyes, finally slowing down as he approached the room. "Don't worry, its just here" Neji mumbled as he started to unlock the hotel room. He gave the key a turn and the door popped open. Both Ninja walked inside, quickly dropping off their bags before looking for the bathroom.

"Seeming we are in a village without ninja, we need to get rid of some of our…accessories" Neji said as he walked in to the bathroom with Lee following close behind. "Out headband for one, we should have taken them off before we entered. It's to late now so never mind. Strip Lee."

"W-what?" Lee jumped, a little startled at the direct order.

"We need to change in to some normal clothes," Neji ignored Lee's reaction and started to remove his own clothes. "If anyone asks, Lee, this marking on my head is simply a tattoo."

"Alright" Lee answered and starting to undress himself. "Where are the normal clothes we have to wear?"

Neji motioned a hand towards the bedroom before placing his clothes on the nearest table top, which happened to be the sink. Instead of waiting for Lee Neji spared the other ninja a small glance of interest, scanning the others naturally thin frame, and started towards the bedroom.

It was only minutes later when Rock Lee, now only in green and white colored boxers made his way in to the bedroom with Neji. There was an embarrassing silence which Lee eventually broke.

"Ohm, are those mine?" Lee asked, voice soft as he pointed to a sweat shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans hanging over the bed.

"I don't see anyone else naked in the room" Neji said as he pulled his shirt over his head. He grabbed the clothes with his free hand and threw them over to Lee who caught them skillfully. By the time they were both dressed Lee had managed to accidentally smash a lamp and Neji had scowled at him and told him to clean it up.

When those two were together, it was always an interesting day. Pieces of glass and painted clay were chucked in to the bin the bedroom had provided by the door. Neji rolled his eyes once more at Lee, mumbling something about his clumsiness and peeked out the front window.

"We have some time, lets go to the spa" Neji suggested whilst stepping back from the window.

Lee grinned and nodded in return. He had only seen the spas while looking through the street, it would be wonderful to go and take one. Thought, sometimes he did get dizzy in them, but that was probably because he liked to train in them.

A second passed and Lee had Grabbed Neji by the hand, smile still on his face, and started off towards the spa. Just as he had thought, it was a beautiful place to see. Just about everyone who was in the hotel was taking a spa bath.

"Hey Neji, look at this" Lee yelled loudly, catching the attention of a few people in the water.

"What is it?" Neji asked with a little frustration sounding in his voice. He had told Lee at least three times to be quite while in the village, yet the black haired boy didn't seem to know what 'quiet' meant.

"The fountain! isn't it beautiful" Lee jumped from his spot on the ground and grabbed a few notes out of his pocket. "Maybe I can buy it for Sakura-san! We have enough here don't we?"

For the second time that evening Neji saw Lee waving around money and quickly grabbed his hand, emphasize softly, and pulled it towards the ground. Lee gave him a skeptical look, then finally realizing what he was doing formed his lips in to a 'o'.  
"Alright Lee, we could but we are not" A few people around them were beginning to stare at Lee, some even whispering to the people beside them. "That money is for our trip come in to the spa." Neji noticed the people were looking at him, staring even.

Lee didn't seem to mind the attention, in fact he smiled at the people and said hello. In return a few of them jumped in surprise, but the elder nodded at him and greeted him back. Neji grabbed him by the arm and forced him in to the baths, he was creating a scene as always.

"Just sit here and relax" Neji commanded softly as he lay back in the water. Lee nodded in response, trying hard not to start chatting to a few people that were staring.

"Neji…" Lee paused, putting a hand to his chin. "Do you want to go and sit by the fountain?"

It was then and there Neji swore to himself he would kill himself by the end of the week. Not only was he lying naked in water, save for a towel, but now he couldn't get Lee to let him relax. It was unusual for him to be lazy, but Lee tended to bring the worst out in him.

"No Lee, you can go over there yourself" Neji muttered, moments later watching the water ripple as Lee set off towards the fountain. Neji was so absorbed in the heat and relaxation he failed to notice a few bulky men trailing after Lee.


	2. Chapter 2

Cool drops of water fell upon Lee's head as he stood close to the dragon shaped fountain the hotel had installed at least a few years ago. Neji was off in the far corner of the spar, so Lee had decided to float around in the water a little. When he didn't have his weights on, not only was he fast (perhaps not much so in water) but he floated very easily. Although he didn't really know how to swim, only float, his parents had never been around to teach him. Lee placed two wet hands and traced a scar on his chest, strangely enough one that Gaara had made a few years back. It was small, barely noticeable, but Lee noticed all his scars.

His figure was thinner than expected from someone who had been training for over four teen years, but Lee didn't mind. It was one of the many things Gai-sensei had taught him to like about himself. It was normal for him to be thin framed.

It was just how he naturally grew. Lee hummed to himself as he allowed his body to float around in the water. Usually after training he would go to the spar, but it was a rare occasion to go to one without having trained before hand. His smile widened as the water began to soak through his body and relax his overused muscles.

Lee would make up for his relaxation later with four hundred pushups. Just as that thought slipped in to his mind something hard connected with his back. His ninja instincts kicked in and he jumped back, eyes wide and hands ready to fend off whatever he had bumped in to.

Once he met the gaze of three bulky men Lee sighed with relief. "Oh, I'm sorry" He bowed his head, hands going to his lap. "I wasn't watching where I was going, did you want something?"

"Yer uhm" The oldest of the three with black hair and cold looking blue eyes motioned to the men beside him. Lee tilted his head forward so he could look at the two. They where slightly smaller than the oldest and both had brownish black hair. Lee noticed they also had blue eyes and a few other similar features to the man talking to him. "These are my friends, we were wondering if you wanted to hang around with us."

Lee blinked, then smiled with appreciation. "I'd love to, but maybe some other time" Lee answered. "My friend is waiting over there wait me, I was just going over her for a little while to get out of his way."

The blue eyed man stared. "You're a polite one aren't you?" The man said slowly, fingers coming up to his chin in thought. "Well your friend probably wants to be alone for awhile, how about until then you come with us?"

For a minute Lee pondered this, weighing the pros and cons and then he nodded and smiled cheerfully. "Okay, I guess if Neji want's some time to rest it will be fine!" Lee agreed with a large smile. "Where are we going to sit?"

"Not in here, I'll show you" One of the men grabbed him by the hand, been careful not to startle him (although that would be difficult) and tugged his towards the hallway. The other two younger men followed behind them, keeping out of the elder's way until they reached the hall.

"What?" Lee looked around, confusion coating his features when no spar room's came in to view. "Is there a private spar bath around here?"

The three were standing each side of him now; one behind him, one on his left and one in front. Lee peeked over the older man's shoulder, wondering if there was a door behind him, but was caught in mid action when his back was slammed harshly against the wall. His mouth opened in a pained gasp and a few spotted dots appeared in his vision. For a normal civilian the man was stronger than he could have imagined.

"Look kid, we want the money" the man growled roughly, one hand moving down to tug at Lee's towel in hopes of finding the precious green material. "Where is it?"

"What money?" Lee answered innocently, voice still a little caught up in his throat. He had to keep the act up; if anyone found out about his strength it would be troublesome for him and Neji. The man, in return, directed a glare at him and motioned for his brothers to come forward.

"I don't want to hurt you kid, but if you don't give us the money we will be forced to" The hand on his shoulder tightened, and he winced.

_Don't hurt civilians. Don't scare civilians. Don't fight civilians. _Lee forced himself to still as the two others, he presumed them to be the elder mans brothers, slammed a fist either side of his head, barely missing his ears. The wall cracked a little under the force of the punches and little bits of paint and what looked like wood fell on to Lee's shoulders.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Lee tried, hoping the man would give up and let him go. He was answered when something hard dug into his stomach, catching his breath and sucking it away. He bit his lip as his body doubled over, and pressed his back in to the wall. Taking a few gulps of air Lee pulled himself back up. "P-please don't do that, you will get in trouble."

One of the men laughed. "You're the one in trouble here kid" Neither of them noticed the shadow looming over in the corner. "Give us the money and we won't beat you to a pulp, got it kid?"

Lee shook his head, wincing when the man twisted his hand against his stomach. "I-I don't have any money" He tried once again. By now it was obvious the men weren't giving in to the dumb act, but Lee had presumed them to be they type to do so at first. He guessed he was wrong.

This time his head flung backward as a fist hit him across the cheek. A loud crack sounded as it connected with the wood and bounced forward as he slumped over, hands coming up to dig in to his hair. He blinked a few times, trying to ignore the stinging that was pressing against his skull, and straightened himself up. A bruise was already starting to form over his cheek.

The man sure did pack quite a punch. He could tell by the muscled body the man sported that he had been training quite a lot, perhaps even more than himself judging by the age of the man. He was most likely a body builder. Even with the strength the other withheld, Lee could have beaten him within minutes. But he couldn't risk that; he couldn't let Neji down again.

Another crack sounded as his back was slammed against the wall forcefully. The fist that had hit his stomach pulled back once again, getting ready for another strike.

"Hey" That voice was familiar. Lee blinked a few times, eyes drifting over to the corner where the sound had come from. His eyes instantly met with cold light purple. Angry cold purple. "What are you doing to him?"

"Hey, it's that other kid" Neji was stalking over to them, eyes narrowed in anger and annoyance. "Should we get him too bro?"

"Sure, go ahead" The elder answered, hands gripping back on to Lee's shoulder. Lee felt his heart thump as he watched Neji, hands fisted and eyes full of anger, come closer in to view. He didn't see him like that all that often, only during that time period when he talked about his father. It was almost frightening to see him this angry.

"Neji, please go" Lee begged softly. He didn't want Neji to break their cover or hurt the men. "Ill be fine, just go back to the spar…"

Instead of listening to what Lee suggested Neji raised a fist and smashed it against the wall, creating a large hole about the size of a bin lid. The men stared at each other for a few moments, then within minutes they where gone, leaving Lee and Neji standing in the hall.

There was a deadly silence, similar to the ones they would have after a battle. Lee slumped against the wall, eyes diverting to the ground. Neji meanwhile simply continued staring at the same spot: Lee's bruised head.

"Lee" As his name was said, Lee jerked, smile coming back on to his face.

"Hai, sorry Neji, I just…" He straightened himself and rubbed the red spot appearing over his cheek. "I didn't think they would hurt me all that much so I…I didn't want to hurt them, or scare them…I thought it might ruin our status on this mission…"

"Don't be an idiot Lee" The hall was deadly quiet as Neji spoke, only filled by his voice and frequent breaths from Lee's mouth. "You could have been seriously injured, so what if our mission is slightly traumatized now, it's not worth having you killed over."

Lee quickly shook his head. "I don't think they would have killed me" Lee tried to defend "I think they were just going to…beat me up a little…I would have been fine…really, I've had worse."

An annoyed glare came on to Neji's face, soon followed by the brown haired teen giving a frustrated sigh as he walked over to Lee and put his hands either side of the others head. "You actually get a chance to defend yourself in those 'worse' situations. What if you were wrong?" Neji looked frustrated at Lee's stupidity and clenched his hands against the wall. "What if you got hurt, or killed, or…or raped or stabbed. Lee, you're an idiot. I was watching most of that and not once did you defend your self."

"I-I would have been fine, really" Lee tried again, diverting his eyes.

"Why did you do nothing Lee?" Neji finally asked, relaxing himself to Lee's depressing posture. "Well? Are you going to explain?"

"Well I…" Lee lifted a hand to his head and placed his fingers through the black locks slowly. "Well…they were civilians…Our mission is important, Tsunade-sama was clear on our rules, we weren't allowed to give away the fact we are ninjas…I couldn't hurt them…I refuse to practice taijutsu on civilians."

Neji took a large intake of breath and took a step away from Lee, allowing the other some room to move. "So, if you were going to be hurt badly or just beaten, you would have…" Neji slowed himself, eyes slightly interested in Lee's reaction. "…Gone through with it, so you could save our position? The people we are saving…is it really worth that?"

The whole reason they had these scrolls were to help some village that was to stubborn to come over to Konoha by itself, or so he had heard. Neji wondered why Lee even bothered to care about the village after the way they treated Konoha, it seemed so illogical to him. The only reason he had accepted the mission was because Tsunade had forced him to. He didn't personally care about those people and he didn't really care if they died. It wasn't his problem.

"Yes, it's for the mission" Lee said, determination clear on his face. He gave Neji another small smile, causing the brown haired boy to frown a little, and made his way out the hall. Neji stood there for a moment, eyes never leaving the door Lee had left through.

People give a lot to complete important missions. Some more than others.

That fact scared Neji.


	3. Chapter 3

Both boys now sat comfortably in their large hotel room as they took cover from the enemy. As expected, after Neji's small outburst the enemy had been warned of who was in the building and was now coming after them. They had already been seen once, but luckily the men had simply mistaken them as civilians. Luckily for Neji and Lee, they could easily sense the others chakra as they had hidden their own.

Soon enough they would be found out, but while they had the chance both would try and gather some information about the two men. Lee had suggested going through the vent, but of course Neji had objected and told Lee that they would find another way to do it. A way that didn't involve them been squished up in a small amount of area.

Something plopped on to the table and Neji looked to his right, observing the warming food Lee had cooked. He gave it and Lee a small interested glance, then moved over to the spoon Lee had placed out for him. "What is it supposed to be?" Neji asked, eyes drifting over the contents of the bowl as he grabbed himself a spoonful and brought it up to his mouth.

Been careful not to burn his lips Neji took a small bite of the food and swallowed. It didn't taste half bad. In fact, it was very nice. He didn't know what it was, but it tasted better than anything his family could make. Perhaps excluding Hinata, she could cook just as well as Lee. He took a few more bites out of his food and after a few minutes Lee sat down next to him with his own bowl.

"Oh, it's a special type of curry/stir-fry!" Lee exclaimed cheerfully as he took a spoonful of his own food and placed it between his lips. "I cook for myself often, and for Gai-sensei, so I know a few recipes off my head now."

Neji couldn't help but twitch a smile at Lee's enthusiasm. Had he been talking to any other man they probably would have denied the fact they were a good cook, most people believed it was a woman's job. Although, Neji had to admit Lee had some of the features of a woman. He was much more slender then himself, even after years of training. And the lashes at the bottom of his eyes did give him a slightly more feminine look, thought the large eyebrows probably took aver those feminine features.

Lee also wasn't all that bad looking, he was strange, yes, but he wasn't terribly ugly. When he wasn't making strange faces or trying to act just like Gai-sense Lee did manage to look quite…cute. In fact, when he didn't have his spandex on Lee did look quite attractive- A large slurping sound made Neji snap out of his thoughts. He quickly shook his head of those images, ones he shouldn't have had in the first place, and started on his food again.

"Do you like it?" Lee asked after a few moments. He was a quick eater, already half of his food had gone from his plate. Neji paused in his eating and nodded slowly to Lee, trying not to look at the other just incase Lee noticed the small blush that had come on to his face.

"Yeah, it's very nice" Neji said softly as he lifted his spoon and scooped up another lot of the food, making sure it didn't drip over the table. He brought it to his mouth and swallowed it. The same warm feeling he had the first time he ate it clouded through his stomach, heating his already warm figure. "I never knew you cooked this well, you should cook for me sometime…"

Neji quickly realized what he had just said and dug his hand in to his spoon. He had basically just asked Lee on a date, one where he would cook. Neji just hoped Lee didn't know what he had meant.

Lee simply smiled, taking the suggestion in a more innocent fashion. "Sure Neji! Id love to cook for you, maybe we can make a contest out of it" Neji turned his head to glance at Lee, been quick to notice the determined look on the others face. "It will be a great chance to test our cooking skills!"

"Right" Neji mumbled in reply as he turned back to his food. "That's one contest I will not join, if you haven't noticed during the years we have gone on missions together: I don't know how to cook."

A small blush come on to Lee's face as he tilted his head to the side and gave a happy smile at Neji. When it came to his memories, he could remember every single one. But he never knew Neji's couldn't cook, he had simply assumed Neji disliked cooking in front of people and refused to do it on missions. Even Naruto knew how to cook, and to Lee it was quite an achievement for the boy. But then again…Kiba didn't know how to cook, nor did Shikamaru. Both boys had neglected to learn when they were kids, they had no reason to. They had family to cook with them when they were young. Lee only had Gai-sensei, who he treated as a fatherly figure, yes, but even Gai couldn't cook all that well.

Perhaps later he would show Neji how to cook, but he doubted the other would allow him to. Neji was a more 'focus on skills I already know' guy, not the sort of person to learn something such as cooking, which didn't add to strength in any way. "Well yes, but I thought…well, everyone can learn how to cook with a little bit of youth and some enthusiasm!" Lee explained as he picked up his now empty bowel and headed towards the sink. "It took me awhile when I was a kid; I had no one to teach me after all! Gai-sensei wasn't around, but I eventually learnt how to cook for myself!"

Neji couldn't resist rolling his eyes as he finished off the last of his food. He picked the bowel up, not yet gracing Lee's comment with a reply, and walked over to the sink. "Right, next time I need to be shown how to cook for a mission" Neji started, making his way towards the hallway. "Ill call you. Now get you things, were going down to the spar."

Lee was quick to comply and within minutes both boys had put on a towel and were heading down towards the steam infested waters. It was night time, to late for most couples to take a spar at, so he and Neji had a whole spar to themselves. Lee gave Neji a skeptical look as he noticed the lack of people around the area and turned his head towards the water. Neji ignored Lee's confused look and slowly got in to the water, letting the towel slip up his waist as he did so. Soon after, Lee got in just in front of him.

"So, why are we here?" Lee asked softly, eyes scanning the misty air around them.

"The enemy is in the other spar" Neji quickly pointed out. He had heard the two making a meeting time earlier that day, but it had just been luck that it was this spar they were having the meeting in. "So be quite, I don't want to be heard."

The two boys shifted through the wave less water until their legs hit the edge. A fountain was behind them, thought hard to hear over two particularly loud voices. Lee moved himself in front of Neji and placed a hand by his ear, trying hard to decipher the men's words. They spoke very fast, presumably a part of their accent. Neji moved along with Lee and soon both of them were listening to the men's words.

"…So you know their room? Did you get a description?" Both Lee and Neji heard from the mist covered figures. Lee shifted back a little and pressed back against Neji in attempt to get a better view of the men as they spoke. Did they have and weapons with them? "I saw some pretty suspicious boys today, they looked different from the other men here, younger. Although I have no reason to go after them yet, we should probably check them out a little more."

Neji was having a hard time listening to the other men as Lee pressed his back in to his chest and his thighs against his hips. He had yet to use his special ability due to the mist; it didn't matter if he saw it was them or not just as long as they didn't attack them. If they did, it was bound to happen either way. Neji almost jumped as Lee shifted against his hips, visibly twitching in annoyance about having to stay out of battle. The men were talking about something different now, room numbers, a few other things Neji could make out. But it was coming fairly difficult for him to concentrate as his friend ground himself back against his hips. Neji was already fighting down the warmth pooling around his waist.

A few times Lee nodded his head, as if understanding what the men were saying. It looked as If soon the meeting would end and they would be heading back to their hotel room. But even through his concentration, Lee couldn't help but feel something warm and hard pressing against his back—no, lower than his back. He eyed Neji for a moment, confused, and shifted a little more to get comfortable.

"Neji, what's sticking in to my back?" He whispered softly, only moments later getting a choked gasp of surprise from his partner. Neji was quick to pull back a little, although he had liked the warm feeling Lee's back had been giving him. Lee looked over at Neji again, eye brows furrowed in confusion as he straightened himself a little more. Neji was acting weird and he had no idea why. He would ask later, _after_ they got some more information.

"T-that was nothing" Neji murmured, embarrassment of been caught clear in his voice. "What have you heard so far…?"

"Something about room numbers, they are going to check out a few rooms, one of those rooms is going to be ours" Lee whispered softly as he shifted back towards Neji and away from the source of information. "We can ambush them, they don't know we are the enemy, but they have weapons so we will have to be very careful during this ambush. Gai-sensei told me a few plans a few weeks before we left."

Lee paused for a moment, turning his head as he heard sloppy watery steps making their way closer to the spar they had taken refuge in. He quickly pulled himself over to Neji, trying hard to be quite as he forced himself through the water, and pulled them both over to a secluded corner. Neji could noticeably feel Lee's chest against him again, and the same lower warmth was starting to brew at the pit of his stomach. Lee held his breath, one hand resting on the rails so they didn't make a sound, until the steps slowly faded off in to the distance. Neji and Lee both let their breast loose and sat there for a moment.

Once again Lee noticed the warm filled object pressing against him again. "Neji…" He started, turning around and pulling away from his partner whilst looking down at whatever was poking him. Wait—Lee stared a little more, eyes shifting over Neji's towels as he noticed no kunai, or other weapon. Just…Neji. "Y-you…have a um…"

Lee looked away; thoroughly embarrassed as Neji pulled his waist under the water. Silence loomed over the two of them, only to be broken by Neji's voice. "Yeah…you were pressing against me" Neji admitted, choosing to be truthful as he clambered on to the edge of the spar. "We should really get back to our rooms."

Lee gave a muted nod to his partner and also climbed up on to the soaking wet ledge. He flopped his wet towel on to the ground and grabbed a fresh one he had brought with him, trying hard to ignore two light purple eyes that were scanning his naked body. Lee lowered his head a little, going silent as he walked. Neji was another guy, and he was…he had been getting like that for him, not for a girl. Even if Lee was naive, he wasn't innocent enough not to understand when someone was attracted to you. For a while Neji was also silent, he tried to open his mouth and talk a few times, to say sorry, but nothing came out.

He just couldn't. A frustrated sigh came from his throat as he eyed a silent Lee behind him. He quickly turned, curling a hand around Lee's wrist and pushed the other against the wall with slight force. If he didn't do something now, he would never be able to. "Dammit Lee, don't be so quite" Neji said angrily, eyes scanning the others expression. "You just found out I…I like you and you're just…silent."

A blush spread over Lee's face as he diverted his eyes. "S-sorry Neji…" He said slowly, focusing purely on the wall beside him. "You startled me…and you're a guy…I um…I thought…Gai-sensei always said…"

Soon Lee's words were simply becoming mumbles that made no sense to Neji. Neji pressed his hands against Lee's wrists and stared, simply stared in hopes of getting some sort of reaction from the other boy. "Yes, I am a guy, yes, I am attracted to you" Neji narrowed his eyes and turned his head away, blush visible on his face. "That makes me gay, Lee. It's your choice whether or not to respond to me, not our sensei's."

When Lee simply slumped away from the wall, Neji gave him a defeated sigh and released his wrists, eyes closed. "Fine." Neji said bitterly, hands clenched by his sides. He quickly leant forward and pressed his lips against Lee's, feeling the other shiver under his warm kiss. He didn't dare press his tongue in to the others mouth yet. The kiss lingered for a few seconds, then he pulled away and turned. "I'm going back to my room; if you need me just ask."

"W-wait! Neji…" Lee jumped forward and gripped on to his partner's wrist softly. "I'm sorry, but if you…show me…I mean, I wouldn't mind…giving it a try…"

Neji stood for a moment, and only turned when Lee's hand slipped from his wrist. He scanned Lee's face for any lies, and when he saw none he stepped forward, this time softly pressing Lee in to the wall. With no time to lose he reunited his lips with Lee's and slowly, step by step, began to nip and kiss at the others lips. When his tongue made its way in to Lee's mouth, rolling against Lee's and tasting what it could, Lee gasped a little and pulled back.

Neji carefully straightened Lee's head with his hands and lingered in Lee's mouth a little longer before pulling away. It was obvious Lee had never kissed anyone before; he had probably been saving his first kiss for Sakura. Knowing Lee, he probably thought kissing was disgusting anyway. "Your tongue…" Lee blushed and lifted a finger up to his lips. "It felt strange…"

"My apologies, I didn't think you hadn't kissed anyone before" Neji said in reply, noticing Lee blush darker at the truth in his words. "If it helps, next time we kiss Ill do it a little more slowly."

Lee shook his head. "No, it was strange…" Lee pulled away from the wall and waked to place has arms shyly around Neji's shoulders. "But I kind of liked it."

A smile came on to Neji's swollen kissed lips as he let Lee's hug linger for a few minutes. "Good, then later on we can do it again, but for now" Neji softly pulled Lee from his chest and grabbed his hand. "Its time to go back to the hotel room, perhaps later I can show you some more things we can do together."

Lee nodded obediently and allowed Neji to lead him towards the room they were staying in. He gripped back on to Neji's hand, a smile on his lips that just about matched Neji's, and absorbed the warmth Neji had allowed him to feel. "Alright, but Neji" Lee blushed but never less grinned. "Your towel has fallen down."


	4. Chapter 4

The clock chimed at the side of Neji's bed as he rolled and hugged on to his pillow. He couldn't sleep, he was far to awake to even consider sleeping while Lee was in a bed just in the next room. If one of them got killed tomorrow they would never have the chance to touch each other again, that fact scared him a little. He didn't want to lose Lee just after showing his feeling. Neji shifted on his bed until he was sitting up straight. He rubbed his eyes a few times and popped himself on to the floor.

A few creaks sounded through the room as he walked across the floor; although that wasn't the only sound he could hear. Lee's small breaths were getting louder to his ears as he made his way in to the room and observed the other boy in his natural beauty. Lee was quite beautiful in such a position. The sheets were slung over his waist, and his head buried in to the side of the pillow. He was naked from what Neji could tell. He stood there for a moment, admiring the view of a perfectly rounded stomach and beautifully shaped thighs, slightly damp from the heat.

Neji took a few steps closer, daring to place a hand upon Lee's chest and press his finger pads in to the soft skin. Lee shifted among the sheet, mouth opening in silence as he pressed his chest in to Neji's hand. For a minute Neji simply stood there, letting his fingers tingle with warmth before pulling away and moving his hand to Lee's beautiful stomach. He traced a few patters over Lee's skin, watching intently as Lee's breath quickened in to the touch.

He let his fingers linger lower until it came to the silky smooth skin of Lee's thigh. No one had even touched there before; it was obvious from the lack of bruises and the beautifully soft creamy skin that pressed in to his finger tips. By now Neji could feel the lower warmth he had gotten back at the spar starting to return. He slid the sheet off Lee's body a little more, been careful not to awaken his partner, and slid his hand down Lee's thigh. Lee shifted in his sleep, mouth mumbling a few words as Neji's hand fell across his thigh.

"Neji…" Neji watched Lee's wet lips as he mumbled his name during sleep. To Neji, it was a beautiful sight. His resistance became lack and he leaned over, blowing small kisses over Lee's neck and lips. His other hand freely played along Lee's thigh, softly making circles along the skin. Neji pressed his lips against Lee's neck, forgetting that he was trying not to awaken Lee as he bit down on the skin softly.

"A-Ahhh! Who's there!?"

The jerk of a head made Neji snap out of his trance. Two black eyes were wide and staring around the darkness of the room, to sleepy to notice Neji standing over his body and pressing a hand against his thigh. A hand quickly darted out and grabbed Lee's wrist, shoving him forward in attempt to calm the others frightened movements. "Lee, it's just me" Neji comforted softly, pressing Lee's body against his own. "I didn't mean to scare you…"

Lee took a moment to recuperate, but once he did he sighed and slumped against Neji's body. His hands came up and wound around Neji's waist as he pressed his forehead in to the crook of Neji's neck, mumbling tiredly. The two stayed in that position for a little while, unmoving and warm, until Neji eased Lee away from his chest and set him over the bed.

"Lee, you love me, right?" Neji asked softly, hands tracing patterns over shivering skin. "I want to do something before our mission ends…"

Lee nodded tiredly and lay back against his pillow. "What do you want to do?" He asked voice soft and tired in the night's silence. Neji pulled himself on to the bed, straddling Lee's waist and pressing his lips against Lee's for a few seconds, before pulling away. "Neji-kun?"

"I want to do something all couples do at least once" Neji mumbled in explanation as he busied himself with rubbing his nose across the crook of Lee's neck. Lee shifted underneath Neji; blush coming on to his face as he slowly began to awaken little by little. "Ill go slow for you, I haven't done it yet, but I know the basics…if anything starts to hurt, just tell me and Ill go slower, alright…"

Neji placed a hand upon Lee's chest and flickered over the nipple lightly, massaging the nub in circular patterns. When Lee blushed and shrunk away from the touch, Neji lowered his head on to Lee's neck and nibbled at the skin softly. The tense feeling in Lee's muscles soon began to fade away as Neji nipped, licked and breathed on different parts of his skin. A few times he let out sounds of appreciation, or pleasure from Neji's touches, but other than that all the two could hear was the silence of the night and the shifting of the quilts beneath their body's. Neji drifted away from Lee's neck and dragged his tongue over Lee's chest and around an erect nipple.

He suckled at the tender flesh for a little longer, breath getting heavier with every move he made. Lee had started to catch on and was now letting his hands drift over Neji's half naked body. He let out a small whine as the warmth of Neji's mouth left his skin, soon replaced by a hand as his lover explored his skin. They tweaked at the nipples a few times, earning a small gasp from Lee, until they came to his belly button. He circled the flesh a few times, fingers drifting across his belly button and then stopped as they came to his abdomen.

"Lee, this might feel a little strange" Lee murmured as he reached down and played with the strands of hair just above Lee's length. "But if you don't like it I will stop."

Lee nodded mutedly, enjoying Neji's fingers raking across his skin. Either way, he didn't mind what Neji was doing at all, he didn't quite understand but it felt nice. In a strange way. Neji rubbed his hand across Lee's hips a little before going lower and attentively putting a hand around Lee's slowly hardening length. He pumped it a few times, watching Lee for any discomfort, and when he got a heated moan and two hands entwining in the sheet he continued.

Lee lifted his hips in to Neji's movements, having never felt anything so pleasurable in his life. His lips parted, small breathy moans making their way out as Neji moved his hand along his length. He had never really considered doing what Neji was now. He had known that his length was more tender and reacted different than his other body parts. But other than that, he was totally clueless. Neji cut off his thoughts as he pumped a little harder, pressing his hand in to the flesh just enough not to hurt Lee. Lee gave a throaty moan and jerked his hips, eyes almost tearing at the amount of pleasure striking up his body.

He bit his lip and pressed his thigh against Neji in attempt to make him go faster. "P-please Neji, m-more" He forced out, barely able to release the words. Neji was more than happy to comply to Lee's request and he started going faster. Lee moaned again, hands gripping the bed as Neji breathed over him huskily and created stars over his vision.

A small cry of pleasure escaped from Lee's lips as he came over his stomach, feeling white sticky liquid drip over his stomach. For a minute he continued to breathe heavily, but after Neji pulled his semen covered hand away he slumped against the pillow and closed his eyes tiredly.

"Mmm, felt good…" Lee murmured, breathing deeply between each word.

Neji smiled and rubbed his semen covered hand over his boxers. He shifted over Lee a little and started to pull down his own offending material, almost desperate to let his hardened length free. "Were not done yet" Neji murmured, almost breathlessly as he slipped off his boxers, leaving them both lying naked on the bed. "I'm going to prepare you, if it hurts Ill go slower…"

Neji placed a finger in his mouth, covering it in saliva before entering it in to Lee's puckered virgin hole. For a minute Lee squinted his eyes, tears edging at them as discomfort flooded through his lower region. Neji moved it for a minute, stretching the entrance and adding another finger. For a minute Lee simply lay there, eyes tearing as he tried to get used to the new feeling. Only when Neji started to scissor did Lee let out a small whimper.

Neji added a third digit, apparent to Lee's discomfort but not wanting the other to be in pain when he entered. He stretched Lee's entrance a little more, then moved his digits out. "Lee, this might hurt a little" Neji said soothingly as he positioned himself over Lee's entrance. "But it will get better…"

He pushed in, eyeing Lee as the length invaded his body. This time Lee whimpered louder, tears forming at the side of his eyes. Neji carefully pulled back some more, then moved in again. He fondled with Lee's ass as he moved, trying to help Lee think of anything other than the burning between his thighs.

"A-Ahhh! N-Neji it h-hurts!" Lee whimpered, hands gripping on to the sheet as Neji began to move in a little more every few seconds. "I-It hurts…"

Neji slowed down, hand tracing over Lee's length. He slowed until he come to the hilt, then started to pull out. The movement continued and slowly Lee's pain started to become a mixture with pleasure. Lee lifted his hips as Neji reentered him, stretching the skin as he did so. Lee winced as pain shot up his buttocks, but felt a moan reach his lips as Neji pushed against something inside. His lips formed some words and Neji pushed in again, been careful not to hurt the boy beneath him.

Soon his movements became more pleasurable, faster and warmer. Neji gripped on to Lee as he breathed deeply and let his length once again be engulfed in warmth. It was an amazing feeling been inside some one, it felt wonderful. He pushed in again, eyes clouding over as pleasure began to build up in his body. Lee started to move against his thrusts. He would move in, Lee would push. Soon the pleasure began to overwhelm him and he gripped his fingers on to Lee's buttocks as he released himself inside of him.

For a moment both boys slumped, completely exhausted. Neji pulled out, although missing the warmth as he did so, and lay with one arm over Lee's semen covered stomach. Both boys were sweaty, dirty and had semen over at least a few parts of their body's. They even smelt like sex.

Lee shifted over in bed, grabbing the sheet between his hands and pulling it over both of their bodies to protect them from the cold night. Neji lifted an arm and placed it around Lee's waist, and Lee pressed his back in to Neji's chest. Both boys sighed and soon fell in to a deep dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It was three in the morning when Neji awoke to the sound of creaking steps upon the roof. Shadows passed over the window and he watched intently for any sign of entrance. When a small scraping sound met his ears he rolled off his bed and started to shake Lee awake. He quietly placed a hand over Lee's mouth, silencing the other before he could yell out as he was awaked.

Lee gave a muffled gasp as he shot out of bed, eyes wide and alert. Almost instantly he noticed Neji and sighed, still unaware of the small scraping noise from the window. Neji gave his head a nudge and pulled him off the bed. The only noise that could be heard in the room was the scraping and the slight shifting of sheets.

Within a few minutes both boys were crouched on the ground, staring intently at the window and ready to attack as soon as the enemy entered. Lee shifted over to Neji's side, eyes wandering around the room as he did so. He hoped the fight wouldn't last long, any damage they made on the room would have to be paid back and he still wanted to but that flower. Not for Sakura, but for Neji.

The sound of a window been pulled away from its frame startled Lee and made his head shoot over towards the mobbing shadows. Both he and Neji backed in to the wall, trying their best to stay silent until an opportunity to attack arrived.

They both had dressed just before they had gone to sleep, after realizing that the enemy would be able to attack them easier if they were stark naked.

The men paced the room slowly for a moment, touching things and feeling for any sign of movement. One thrust a sword through the bed mattress, moments later feeling for any bodies or blood. Lee bit his lip in worry; had they done this to every other room? It was possible they had killed every person that seemed suspicious, including the men that had attacked him. As if Neji could read Lee's mind he wrapped a soft hand around Lee's comfortingly and nodded his head in to the darkness.

"Oi…" Neji and Lee stilled, breaths held. "I don't think anyone's here, should we go back to the spar and check?"

Neji withheld his grasp on Lee's hand until the man walked in front of his view. Just as the man opened his mouth to continue he shot out, hands lifted high enough to strike the neck. A small familiar sound met his ears as Neji's attack connected, signing for himself to start. He jumped up from the corner and dashed towards the other shadow, silently raising his leg and hitting the confused man in the side. A crash sounded through out the room as both men hit the wall. The sound of groaning was the only sign they got in acknowledgement of them still been awake.

Neji narrowed his eyes as the man started to get up, a little annoyed that his well placed attack didn't knock the man out. He glanced over to Lee quickly, watching as Lee's own opponent got up from the floor. Soon they were attacking again. This time he aimed for the heart, only using two fingers so the man would not die. He was an information source, he would not kill him. In turn the man grabbed his wrist just as his attack closed in and threw him against the wall, earning a choked gasp from his throat as his back connected.

Meanwhile Lee dodged every cut of the sword the other threw at him. Compared to the man Lee had much better moving capability and was able to give his own attacks each time the man missed. He landed a strike over the mans chest and smiled proudly when the man stumbled back, wincing. For a moment it seemed he would get up, but unfortunately Lee blinked and stared as the figure popped in to thin air. It had been a clone!

Lee's eyes widened as something hard dug in to his shoulder and knocked him in to the ground, earning a pained groan from his throat. He pressed his head against the floor for a moment, biting his lip as the object was pulled roughly from his injured muscle. Before the man could get in another attack he rolled across the ground until he made it to the wall, and started to pull him and his now slightly useless arm up.

He looked over to Neji for a second, watching the other as he barely managed to dodge the attacks given by the larger man, then turned back to his own opponent. He lifted a hand and dashed, striking again and noticing that the man fell back again at his attack. He awaited for the 'poofing' sound of the clone to meet his ears and when he got none he attacked again, this time hitting the mans ribs. A strike of pain went through his shoulder and slowed his movements, giving the man enough time to grab him by the wrist and throw him against the floor.

Lee gasped as his injured shoulder was pulled. "Little boys shouldn't fight men" Lee struggled against the mans grasp, hands twitching in annoyance. "Third one I've killed this week."

Lee shifted again, finally getting his other arm free enough to grab the sword that was pressing against his chest. Blood was starting to flood freely from his hand as he gripped the pointed sword end and winced as it pushed in to his skin. The man pushed all his body weight on to the sword, making small grunting sounds as it pushed against Lee's chest. Lee pushed back, his strength better matched against the others as he pulled the sword back towards the other. A cry of frustration ripped from his throat as he managed to get the sword out of his way and across the room, soon catching the attention of Neji.

"Lee! Get him now!" As soon as those words were said Lee directed a punch, and hit the man across the neck, hearing a small cracking sound as the bones snapped. A thump sounded and Lee collapsed to the ground, completely exhausted.

Neji had just about finished his opponent and was now aiming for the other's neck once again. Another strike hit, and another, until finally he watched as the mans eyes rolled back as he collapsed to the ground. Neji took a deep breath, then turned to Lee.

"Alright, we better get-" His eyes widened, noticing how damaged Lee's shoulder and hands were. His own attacks were less direct and gave him minimal damage; he hadn't known the man Lee was attacking had wielded a sword. He was lucky he didn't fight that opponent for his attacks would have been less effective if the man blocked with it. "Lee, come here, let me bandage up those."

Lee obeyed quietly and stumbled over to his friends, all bleeding wounds stinging with each step. He smiled apologetically and sat himself at Neji's knees, earning a small sigh from the brunette. Neji ruffled through the contents of the first aid kit he had acquired before the mission and soon pulled out multiple bandages. He softly pulled the blood slickened shirt off Lee's shoulder and placed it gently on the ground.

Lee winced visibly as Neji started to wrap the bandage around his shoulder, using his blood trait move to see in the dark. Silence loomed over the two until Neji had finished bandaging each injured part of Lee's body. The blood was starting to soak through the bandages, making it obvious he and Lee would have to change it when they arrived at the target village. He pulled Lee up to his feet, along with himself, and grabbed a few things that were littered around them. Clothes and all sorts had fallen out of draws during the battle, they would have to pack up all the clothes in to their bags and get ready to leave before the sun rose any higher.

Lee was quick to pick up most of the clothes on the ground due to his speed but Neji took longer as his chakra was slightly exhausted from hitting the large bulky man so many times. A small amused laugh sounded in the room and Neji turned to Lee, confused. When his lama covered boxers came in to view Neji blushed, eyes narrowed and grabbed them as quick as he could from Lee's hands. He glared at the other a little longer before going over to his bag and shoving the offending boxers down as far as they would go.

Then he stalked over to a still laughing Lee, grabbing the clothes from his arms and hitting him across the backside before leaving, this time been the one laughing lightly as Lee jumped and blushed darker than Neji had. Lee started to pick clothes up again, trying to hide the blush that had covered his face as he placed the clothes in to his bag.

Neji put the last of the clothes in and observed the room, noticing minimal damage had been made. He reached a hand in to Lee's pants pocket and pulled out some money, placing it where it would be visible. Lee held a clean green shirt for a few minutes, observing his wounds in the mirror to make sure they wound not stain it. He pulled the stretchy material over his head and down until it hung loosely around his frame.

"Through the window?" Lee asked, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his uninjured shoulder. Neji nodded in reply and did the same with his own bag, then walked over to the window, placing his feet on the sill before jumping out. Moments later Lee did the same, landing just beside Neji.

They both set off towards the village again, scrolls now safely tucked within their bags. It was only when they got halfway across the court yard Lee exclaimed that he had forgotten to give the keys back. Neji rolled his eyes, grabbed the keys from Lee's outstretched hand and stalked back to the hotel room. When the keys were placed over the money he walked all the way back towards Lee and grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him towards their destination.

Lee yelped and tried to catch his footing as Neji pulled him along, not been all too soft due to his annoyance. He never really did like wasting time. They walked as such for about half an hour until Neji finally gave Lee a rest and allowed him to walk normally along the path for the rest of the trip.

Lee paced just behind Neji, smiling as he observed the wildlife closely. A few squirrels were jumping from branch to branch, squeaking teasingly as if asking Lee to join. But everyone knew people couldn't talk to squirrels. Neji gave a sideward's glance and slowed a little, waiting for Lee to start walking beside him. Lee smiled and caught up to Neji, shoulder and chest still a little sore from been stabbed.

"So, how far have we got now, Neji?" Lee asked, ignoring the fact his voice sounded quite scratchy and sore. Neji gave him a worried glance and paused in his steps, causing Lee to stop himself.

"Not that far…Lee, are you alright?" Neji placed a hand upon Lee's forehead and felt the heated skin softly. Either Lee was getting a fever or something else was making him sick. "You sound unwell…"

Lee quickly shook his head, pulling away from Neji's hand. "I'm fine, I just have a cold or something" Lee responded thought his head thumped with an arising headache. "It's probably just these loose clothes."

"No it isn't" Neji quickly grabbed Lee around the arm's and pressing a hand in to the wound on Lee's shoulder. Lee simply stared as if he had done nothing. For a minute it was as if Neji hadn't even touched the wound, then his eyes widened as he realized his whole arm was numb.

Lee gave Neji an uncomfortable glance as the shirt was cut from his arm for the second time that day. Neji unwrapped the bandage, been quickly to notice how fast the wound was healing. Lee was poisoned, and obviously the poison was healing within Lee's arm. He quickly grabbed Lee by the arm, recovering the wound with the bandage and pulled Lee towards the village as fast as his legs would allow him.

It was not all that far away, but if Lee's legs got numb then that would be an even worse problem. He needed to get Lee to a doctor as soon as possible; he didn't know the effects of the poison and for all he knew it could be fatal enough to kill even someone as strong as Lee.

The village was slow to come in to view, Neji notice, as they had run for at least twenty or thirty minutes before they even managed to see the blur. Neji gave Lee a worried glance as his movements slowly began to stiffen. By the time they got in to the village Lee was almost literally dragging himself towards the hospital. Perhaps been a little loud Neji burst in to the hospital and demanded they see a doctor immediately.

"I'm sorry sir, you have to wait like everyone else" The nurse nodded apologetically, earning a frustrated sigh from Neji as Lee slumped against his back.

"No, get me a doctor NOW!" Neji hit his fist against the desk, making a large crack in the wood. Almost immediately after seeing the display of violence the nurse grabbed the phone and started to call for assistance. When a doctor peeked from his door Neji was the first to dash over there, Lee still in his arms, and walk in to the room without a word.

"He's poisoned" Neji ground out, a little annoyed when Lee was grabbed from his hold. The man looked Lee over for a minute, observing the wounds then turned back to Neji with a slight smile on his face. For a minute Neji stared, eyes completely void of emotion.

"Well" He asked, voice shaking slightly in anticipation. The man fumbled around in his draw and smiled again as he drew out a liquid filled needle. Neji stared at the needle for a little while, then turned back to Lee, breath finally loose of all worries.

"It's a curable poison" He stated, watching as Lee shifted away from the needle in his hand, obviously holding a dislike for them. The doctor pulled Lee's arm towards him, only to feel Lee glare and pull away from the needle, eyes a little clouded from the poison. "You friend doesn't seem to like needles."

"Is there a tablet medicine…?" When Neji got a shake of the head and glanced back to Lee, sighing in annoyance.

"It's going to be a little trouble if he won't take this, his symptoms are much like glandular fever" The doctor continued, stilling Lee well enough so he could inject the needling in to his arm. Luckily Lee was to weak to fight back against the needle and now simply sat there, eyes half lidded in exhaustion. "He needs to take one needle of this every few hours, Ill go and get you a prescription."

Lee shifted, seemingly hearing the doctor's words and lifted a hand over the small blood covered sore on his arm. Neji quickly walked over to his, lifting his hand away and placing a ball of cotton over the area to stop it from bleeding. For a moment Lee simply sat there, a little embarrassed to have been scared of something such as a needle, but soon relaxed enough to lean against Neji's shoulder. He gave a tired sigh and placed his raven hair covered head against Neji's chest, hands now digging in to the white shirt.

It was quite a surprising view for the doctor as he entered the room, instantly noticing them cuddling much like lovers would. He was slightly more silent than before, now a little embarrassed as he placed a small box in to Neji's open hand along with a prescription scrip to Lee. He nodded to them both, giving a nervous smile before allowing them to leave the room. Just before they went, Neji was sure to give the man a few twenty dollar notes as tip and then left in to the town to find a hotel. The scrolls could wait, for now he would look after Lee.

Once he entered the town he now saw how truly large it was. It wasn't as beautiful as the other one, seeming it held many lament business stands and less gift shops as the other village had, but it did have a certain beauty to it. As Neji searched around for a hotel he felt 'da-ja-vu' fall across his mind, but this time feeling the lack of cheerfulness that had been Lee, vacant in the area. He pressed Lee in to his chest, steadying the other as he walked past all different shops until he came to a cheap hotel.

Lee mumbled tiredly against Neji's arms and gripped his shirt as a hand snaked down and grabbed his money. Neji took a few notes, then put the money back in to Lee's pocket and paid the lady at the counter for a few nights. He pulled Lee in to his arms once again and steadied both their bodies until he reached the room he had paid for. Neji shifted his bag along his back as he pressed the dainty little silver key inside the lock and twisted it, hearing a click in response.

The door swung open, revealing a small and tidy room, both kitchen and lounge in the same walled area. He let his bag slip to the floor and helped Lee take of his own. Lee gave a small groan in resistance, but other than that he allowed Neji to take the bag off his back. Neji then proceeded to lead Lee to a bed room and sat him down on a bed before attempting to strip the sweat covered clothes that stuck to his skin. Lee obviously thought it was too cold to do so, even thought his skin was a hot as fire, and pulled himself back against the sheets.

Neji pressed a hand against Lee's wrists, ignore the small annoyed glare Lee sent at him, and started to peel the shirt off Lee's sweaty skin. He pulled it over Lee's head and then threw it on to the ground. Lee shifted his hips a little in a seemingly obeying manner as Neji started to pull his pants from his waist. Once they were off he got up from the bed, covering Lee with a thin sheet and picked the clothes he had dropped from the ground.

"Ill be right back" Neji said softly, eyes scanning Lee's face for any sign of distrust. Soon Neji left towards the laundry, for once in his life glad that washing clothes was a simple task. Had anyone walked in on his it would have been a quite embarrassing scene to see, Neji had no shirt or pants on, for they got wet every time he cleaned clothes, and sat on a stool as he pressed the shirt against the water in attempt to draw out the blood and sweat. But the most embarrassing thing was the lama covered boxers that were easily spotted from even a mile away.

Lee, whilst in the other room, simply fell asleep after a few minutes, his dreams plagued by certain lavender eyed man and a beautiful smiling face.


	6. Chapter 6

The familiar feeling of something cold been pressed against his forehead soon awoke Lee from his dream filled sleep. He blinked a few times, vision blurry and body cold as he shifted on the covers beneath his sweat covered body. Neji was the first thing to come in to focus, and the first thing he noticed was that Neji now only wore a pair of pants with his boxers sticking out slightly underneath. He blinked a few times as water trailed down his face and fell across his lips, moistening the chapped skin.

Lee brought a hand up weakly to his mouth and yawned weakly, then lifted himself up against the bed headboard. Beside him Neji continued to dab the water soaked cloth against his sweaty head until the unnatural heated red faded a little. Beside the bed a bucket full of water made a plopping sound as the cloth connected with the surface, causing small splashes of water to fall upon Neji's legs, dripping over the dry skin. Neji was silent for a few minutes and only chose to speak when Lee turned to face him.

"You're finally awake" was the only thing Neji said in explanation to Lee's condition. He grabbed a small box from his pocket and pulled a needle from it, instantly noticing Lee's discomforted gaze. "I was supposed to give you this awhile back, but you were asleep."

Neji frowned a little as he scanned the information covering the boxes side. He reread the instructions, then pulled the plastic tip off of the needle and sat on the bed next to Lee. For a minute it seemed as if he would be able to inject Lee with the medicine with no problem, but as soon as he placed the needle against Lee's skin he jerked away, hands fisted. Neji pulled Lee back against the headboard, getting the same reaction in return.

"Damn it Lee" Neji pulled him back again, voice under toned with annoyance. "Stay still while I do this."

Lee shook his head, lips pursed together as he eyed the needle fearfully. "N-Neji, don't you have tablets or…" When Neji shook his head Lee tried to pull himself off of the bed in apparent escape. Unfortunately for him he was slower than Neji in his current condition and was soon pulled back against the bed, this time pinned under Neji's weight. For a moment they simply sat there, then Neji chose to place the needle on the bed side table and grab Lee's wrists in to his hands.

"How can I get you to take this needle?" Neji asked, legs curling around Lee's waist. "I don't want to use force on you, so how?"

Lee looked a little embarrassed and tried to jerk his arms away, only to feel Neji tighten his grip. "Can I just…swallow the liquid" Lee asked hopefully, eyes staring up at Neji's.

"No, that won't get it in to your blood stream" Neji shifted over Lee and pulled the other up against the headboard, still pinning him against it. He moved his other hand towards the needle and grabbed it, been careful not to drop it as he brought it over. "It hurts less if you stay still."

Even through the warning Lee jerked as soon as the metal came in contact with his skin, seemingly a loose reaction. By now Neji was getting slightly frustrated, he grabbed Lee's arms and flipped him over, ignoring the small gasp Lee gave.

"Right, you can't move now" Neji pointed out, shifting himself on to Lee's back. "It's your fault I have to do it like this, next time be more cooperative."

Lee struggled against Neji for a moment, the slumped weakly against the bed, a sigh escaping from his lips. He had never liked needles, and had never taken them unless forced to. Even Gai hadn't been able to make him take one when he was a child, it had taken a few hours for the doctors to catch him and give it to him, but Gai refused to hurt Lee and hid in the waiting room. Thinking back on that memory almost made Lee blush in embarrassment.

Neji pulled some pillows underneath Lee's chest and then sat back on his back, just below his buttocks. He pulled Lee's injured arm to his side and pressed the needle just below the bandage, hearing a small whimper from Lee as the needle broke the skin. He pushed the liquid in, then pulled the needle out and place Lee's arm back on to the covers attentively.

For a minute Lee simply lay there, pressing his head in to the pillow and refusing to look at his injured arm. It hadn't hurt all that much, but he still hated needles more than anything. It was just about the only thing that made his squirm with discomfort enough to cause him to act so childish. After a few minute Lee's finally lifted his head and took a few healthy breaths of clean air, face blushed red from lack of oxygen.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Neji said, smiling slightly as he continued to sit atop Lee's back. "Do you want a lolly pop to lessen the pain?"

"Not funny Neji" Lee mumbled, thoroughly embarrassed.

Neji simply smiled as if Lee's words were the sweetest he had ever heard. He slipped off Lee's waist and placed the now empty needle on the bedside table, now letting Lee catch its gaze. Lee glared at the object for a few moments, then placed his head back against the pillow and rolled his body back over until his back pressed in to the quilt. Neji leaned down and grabbed the soaking wet cloth in to his hands, the squeezed out a little of the water before placing it back against Lee's body. He had to admit, the medication the doctor had given him was working fantastically. Lee was already showing signs of healing after just eight hours.

Stepping away from the bed Neji crossed over to one of the draws. "I thought it was" The smile on his face had long gone, but the amusement hadn't. "I don't have and dinosaur shirts, but I have this nice green one."

"Okay Neji" Lee said, blushing. "Ill wear that then." He lay back on the bed and attempted to force the blush off his face before Neji came over.

Neji grabbed the shirt and threw it over his shoulder before making his way back to the bed. "Do you need help putting it on?" Neji asked, eyes drilling holes in to Lee's blushing face. "You arms may still be weak from the battle."

Lee was quick to shake his head and grab the shirt, thought arms shaking slightly. "No no, that's alright!" He said, pulling one hand through the hole's with difficulty. "I don't want to trouble you any longer! Gai-sensei always told me that it was rude to do so!"

For awhile Lee struggled to pull the shirt over his arms and chest and finally Neji gave him a sympathetic sigh and helped him pull it down. Finally Lee had the shirt on and now tried to get up from the bed so he could have something to eat. Realizing he wouldn't be able to lift himself properly without some help while his muscles were so weak Lee slung an arm around Neji's shoulder and straightened himself.

Neji helped Lee to the Kitchen mutedly, getting a small nod in thanks. Once Lee was sitting at the table Neji grabbed some poorly made sandwiches and handed Lee one. Lee smiled at him cheerfully and took a bite out of the food, just been glad to have something fill his stomach. Within moments he was done and now staring up at Neji as the other proceeded to chew on his own sandwich, not really enjoying the taste of ham and salad. Noticing Lee's look and not been able to eat his sandwich any longer he passed the food to Lee with a small mumble of 'here'.

Lee graciously took the food and started eating straight away, stomach still growling in hunger. "Mm, tasted good!" he commented, placing his now empty hands upon the table. Neji pulled up his own chair and sat down opposite Lee.

He leaned over and grabbed two cups from the counter, along with the kettle. He poured a cup and pushed it over to Lee and filled his own. "Is it nice?" He asked, watching intently as Lee sipped at the warm liquid.

Lee smiled, nodding thoughtfully. "It's very nice! I like it a lot" He took another sip and then sighed warmly. "What blend is it?"

Closing his eyes he felt the liquid gold steam against his chin. "My father used to make it, it was very nice, he was very good at making different sorts of tea" Neji explained softly, finally taking a small sip of his own tea. "Seeming he isn't alive anymore I have to buy it from a shop that sells the blend he gave them."

Neji opened his eyes just in time to see the sympathetic look over Lee's face. He eyed Lee's face for a few minutes, then turned back to drinking his tea. He didn't need anyone's sympathy, especially not Lee's. "Its fine, he died doing what he wanted" Neji found himself sounding a little bitter even past his strong posture. "I'm proud of him."

Finishing his tea, Neji couldn't help but feel the back of his mind churn with thoughts of wanting his father to have stayed alive. It may have been selfish of him, but he would have preferred his father to lose his brother rather then die, but he knew that was never his choice and now his father was dead it never would be. Disposing of the cup Neji turned back to Lee and watched him sip at his tea once again.

Lee smiled. "I know you father would have been proud of you…" He said, giving Neji comforts that he would most likely never receive from the other boy. "…I am…"

Neji stilled for a moment, eyes drifting over the wood table with disinterest. Since his father had died he hadn't cared who told him that, but now Lee, his 'rival' told him and… Neji nodded mutedly and pressed a hand in to his chin. "Thank you" Neji moved from his seat and leaned over, placing a small kiss on Lee's sweet tasting lips. "That the same for you, you have also improved a lot since we were kids…"

An enthusiastic grin came on to Lee's face as he finished the last of the tea and placed the empty cup on to the counter. He also leaned over, pressing his lips against Neji in a thankful gesture. "Thank you, rival!" Lee said, watching Neji smile at his still status. Despite the fact Lee was sick, as long as Neji made him smile it made him feel ten times better.

Pulling himself away from the table Neji felt a now familiar warmth fall upon his chest, hand now moving to entwine with Lee's slightly pale one. "Your looking a little feverish again, Lee" Neji pulled Lee in to his chest and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "Do you want to sleep?"

Lee quickly rubbed his head against Neji's chest and pushed him against the wall, hands weakly pressing in to his chest. "Can I stay up for a little longer?" He asked, smile on his face as he rubbed his forehead against Neji. "You're warm."

A small unnoticed blush crept its way on to Neji face at the others contact and he quickly pulled Lee up a little until his face was inches away from his. Pressing his forehead in to Lee's to make sure the temperature was slightly level with his own.

"Alright, let's go and sit in the lounge" Neji suggested after feeling heat against Lee's forehead radiate against his own. It was cooler than it had been a few hours back when Neji had checked. Once Lee nodded in reply Neji carefully led him in to the lounge and sat down along with him on the couch.

Once they were both securely sitting over the couch Neji pulled Lee in to his lap before lowering a hand and massaging circles over Lee's slightly discolored pale skin in attempt to warm his body, noticing as it starting to prickle against his hand. "Is this warming you up?" Neji pressed his lips against Lee's ear as he spoke, smiling as Lee shivered.

"Mmm Hmm" Lee mumbled in tiredly reply. He lifted a hand and curled against Neji's chest, letting his hair spill over his skin and stand out against the pink. Shifting slightly under the weight of Lee he pulled the other against him. "Feels nice…"

Lee closed his eyes and soaked up every drop of warmth Neji's chest allowed him to take, soon falling in to a dreamless sleep against Neji's rising and falling chest. For a few minutes this went unnoticed by Neji, until finally he looked down upon Lee and watched as he breathed softly against his lower chest. Neji pulled a magazine that lay on the coffee table in to his hands, been careful not to awaken his patient, and started to read.

Even thought the magazine was interesting, it wasn't long before he had fallen asleep as well.


	7. Chapter 7

When both boys awoke once again Lee had managed to frustrate Neji within a few hours, and was now giving Neji a stubborn glare as the other wielded a needle in one hand. For the second time the week Lee was flinching away each time Neji tried to give him the needle, now having enough strength to hide behind something each time Neji took a step forward. Lee had even tried to jump out the window to avoid the hell giving injection. Directing a glare at the needle Lee stubbornly shook his head as Neji asked him once again to sit back on the couch.

"I already took it once! Ill be fine!" Lee tried to convince through pink tinted cheeks. His temperature was once again cold but his skin continued to prickle and burn as if it was on fire. Neji stalked forward once again, unable to catch up with Lee's movements.

He huffed and crossed his arms. "What's wrong with this needle?" Neji asked, eyes narrowed. "A few seconds and its all over."

Lee felt a noticeable blush of shame cross his face as he moved to hide behind the kitchen table. "It feels weird and then every thing gets cold" He stared, lips forming in a slight pout. "I'm already really cold as it is! Can't I just reply on my youthfulness to fight the sickness?"

"No, because your youthfulness needs help to fight it" Neji stated in reply. He put his hands together, causing Lee to give him a confused stare. For a minute everything was silent, then Neji disappeared.

Lee blinked, thoroughly confused. Where had Neji gone? He was soon answered when two hands grabbed his wrists and pressed him against the wall. He tried to jerk his arms away once he saw the needle wedged in-between one of them but found his arms weak from his fever. Neji didn't allow him to move this time and carefully wrapped one hand around his wrists before using the other to position the needle.

Again Lee jerked away, this time been successful in getting away from the needle. "Ill be fine!" Lee stated as he struggled against Neji's hand, body weakened by his fever. "I'm feeling a lot better!"

"Stop been so stubborn!" Neji scowled angrily, voice void of its usual gentleness as Lee pulled against him. "You're sick! Your skins still hot and your red, stop trying to say otherwise, just admit I'm right!"

Lee turned his head towards the wall and frowned, seemingly annoyed. "I feel fine, just cold, that's all" He insisted. "If you want to help then warm me up, I don't need a needle. I did well without it when I was with Gai-sensei."

Neji knew Lee, and when he thought he was right it was hard to convince him otherwise, which was probably why Lee always had wanted to battle him when they were kids. The fact Lee had ignored Neji's words so many times before, forcing himself to believe they were lies probably contributed to this change of behavior. Even so, Neji couldn't help but feel anger fuel his words "Well that's too bad because it's not a natural sickness, it was a poison" Anger was visible in his voice as he pressed the needle in to Lee's arm, not as gently as he had done it before. Lee simply held his lips together, refusing to give Neji any sign of his discomfort or pain.

"Fine, Ill go back to bed now" Lee said, unphased by the anger in Neji's voice. "I'm cold."

"Lee, just…" Neji growled, taking the needle from Lee's arm with such force Lee let out a small whine of discomfort. He wasn't going to put up with this attitude. "I'm trying to help you!"

"Then you shouldn't give me that needle, I hate it, it's cold—freezing! Find a way to warm me up (which Gai-sensei would have done first) and Ill gladly thank you, but until then I'm going to bed!" Lee said, lips formed in to an annoyed frown. Lee was capable of been very stubborn around Neji, because of their previous rivalry, but found it difficult to show this to other people. Unfortunately, Neji had to deal with it.

"Dammit Lee…"

Sometimes it was easy to anger Neji, sometimes it wasn't, but somehow Lee had managed to press all his buttons hard enough to make him snap. So Lee wanted to be warm, even thought his skin was as a warm as a heater, then he would make him warmer! Letting a scowl of anger come lose he grabbed Lee's wrists and slammed him in to the ground, instantly starting to pull his clothes from his hips.

"N-Neji!?" Lee jumped, eyes going wide and Neji pulled his pants and underwear off. "What are you doing!?"

"What do you think?" Neji snarled, starting to undo his own pants. "I'm making you warm, you said before sex made you warm! So shut up."

"Your going-" Lee choked a gasp and stopped his words as Neji's hands finally managed to pull his pants down enough to let his shaft free. Lee quickly struggled against Neji, hands flying up to his shoulders in attempt to push his off. He rocked his hips, trying to get Neji to fall but only managing to arouse himself as his length rubbed against Neji's skin. He gave a moan, trying to fight the pleasure running up his body. It felt nice, but Neji was been far too rough. Maybe if he went along with it Neji would make it softer as he went-

When Neji pressed his nails against his hips, causing a small gasp of discomfort to shudder through his body, he arched and winced in pain. Obviously Neji wasn't going to get any softer with his movements. When Lee realized this he started to thrash again, pushing his hands against Neji's shoulders.

Grabbing Lee's wrists Neji pinned the struggling hands in to the ground and pulled Lee up against his stomach, soon lowering him on to his shaft with no preparation. Lee bit down on his lip, refusing to show weakness as his rival took him in such a situation. Neji growled against his neck and bit down without care at his partner's small pained twitch. He licked, suck and bit at any part of skin he could find, there would be bruises from his biting in the morning.

Lee continued to bite down on his lip, letting few whimpers and gasps leave his lips as Neji pressed against him. His body was getting warmer, yes, but not in the way he wished it to. It felt as if his insides were burning as well now. Lee tried to pull away from Neji's rough handling; twisting his hips, jerking his body, anything to get away from the heat pooling inside of him.

But Neji simply continued, hands now freeing Lee's wrists and coming down to grip at Lee's reddened hips. He clawed at the skin, a cruel unusual smirk forming on his lips as he pressed in to Lee once again. Lee had wanted this, he wanted to be warm and that was what Neji was giving him. He brought his hands up Lee's waist, making welts of painful red as he did so, and soon pressed and prodded at Lee's nipple's feeling them harden under his touch.

For a minute Lee let out a small cry, mixed wait pain and pleasure. He hated himself for it, but what Neji was doing felt good. It felt good and it felt painful. It hurt. Lee bit his lip until the coppery taste of blood started to fill his mouth. The heat that was rising from his body was too much for him, he was on fire, he just knew it. His skin felt like it burned with each touch Neji placed upon him.

"S-stop Neji" Lee cried out, eyes starting to tear as he moved to press his hands against Neji's broad shoulders. He was crying, he could feel a few tears falling from his eyes and across his cheeks. "I-It's too warm! Stop! It h-hurts now!"

Feeling shame well up in his chest Neji began to slow as he eyed the small pained tears that fell across Lee's cheeks, and even lifted a hand to wipe them away. He took a deep breath, finally stopping with himself still inside Lee and pressed his sweaty forehead in to the crook of Lee's neck, eyes closing with exhaustion. The anger had seeped away, now replaced by shame and confusion. Lee whimpered a little, pressing back against Neji in attempt to stop himself from shaking. It was still warm, and now he felt as if all the blood in his body had gone to his head.

Mentally hitting himself Neji lowered Lee on to the floor and pulled him to his chest. "Lee…" He mumbled his lover's name, voice once again gentle. "I'm sorry…I just…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

Lee looked a little worn out and over heated, but other than that he strangely felt…utterly relaxed. He couldn't move all that much, only press against Neji as they both sat on the floor, but it felt nice apart from the burning between his thighs. His body was sapped of all strength, he didn't resist when Neji pulled him up in to his arms and head back towards the bedroom, bowing his head apologetically.

"I-It's fine" Lee mumbled weakly, eyes closing. "I should…listen…" His cheeks were slightly puffy, giving him the look of an upset child. Neji quietly made his way in to the bedroom and brushed his lips against Lee's in attempt to calm him.

Pushing the blankets to one side Neji positioned Lee in the middle of the bed and reached down to place the wet cloth he had grabbed on his way in over Lee's forehead, trying hard to keep his temperature normal. Lee's face was still red with heat, but now small purplish bruises were starting to show over his body, especially dark over his neck and wrists. He placed half of a blanket over Lee's legs, not wanting Lee to get cold, and sat down on the bed.

"Ill get you some water" Neji quickly fled towards the kitchen, soon coming back with a glass of cold water.

Sitting himself on the bed Neji placed a hand behind Lee's head and lifted the glass to his lips, pouring in a small amount of water. "This will cool you down a little" Neji urged, helping Lee lap up the cool liquid. "If you need anymore, just ask."

Lee nodded as he gulped a little more water, now desperately trying to drink as much as his mouth could hold. He coughed a little as water fell down his lips, then thumped back against the bed. His body was weak now and even simple movements were tiresome for him, even ones as simple as drinking. He parted his lips again and allowed Neji to pour a small amount of water in to his mouth.

"T-thanks" Lee managed, head flopping back against the pillow as he swallowed the last of the water. Meanwhile Neji seemed determined to make up for what he did and now patted the wet cloth over every inch of Lee's skin, cooling him as well as he could. When finished he placed the cloth back over Lee's head and grabbed the empty glass, heading back in to the kitchen.

Once again Lee fell asleep, grateful for the water that soon soaked up most of the heat in his stomach.

---

If was three days later that Lee was close to full health, now walking around the neighborhood streets with Neji holding his hand every step of the way. As a sorry present Neji had promised to take Lee out to eat where ever he wanted for the next week, and buy him whatever he wanted once a day.

Lee had shaken his head and said he had been acting obnoxious, but Neji ignored his refusal and exclaimed he would do it whether he agreed to it or not. Finally, after Neji refused to allow Lee cooking time Lee had finally given in and allowed Neji to take him out. The bruises Neji had created across his neck and wrists had partially faded, but still stood out unless Lee wore a turtle neck shirt Neji had allowed to borrow.

He winced every time he saw those bruises, and since what he had done Lee had obediently taken the needle. But Lee's obedience wasn't worth what he had done to the boy. He had almost raped him, had Lee not told him at one point he had enjoyed the after feeling and some of the warmth, it would have been. It had been so close to rape, he would never allow himself to do it ever again. Not while Lee was his lover.

A hand curled around his wrist and pulled him forward, soon he and Lee were seated at a ramen stand, both ordering a few bowels for dinner. Lee grinned and leant over the desk "Rival, how about we have an eating contest?" Lee asked cheerfully, voice back to its usual enthusiastic level. Thought Neji would have preferred to eat a live duck and then throw it back up, he agreed to the ridiculous challenge Lee had suggested and soon Lee had ordered three more bowels of ramen.

Neji may had been hungry, but compared to Lee's determination his own was slack and therefore Lee ended up winning the contest, grinned with pride and in return Neji simply rolled his eyes.

"What do you want me to buy you today?" Neji cut off Lee's joyful speech and placed a few notes on the counter.

Lee looked embarrassed and smiled. "Well you don't have to Neji…but you're probably going to make me choose something anyway…?" At Neji's nod Lee laughed lightly, quickly grabbing Neji's hand. "In that case, I have a good idea!"

He led him through crowds, stands and around bins until finally Lee stopped at a photo booth. For a minute Neji only stared, looking a little offended at the large machine, then turned back to Lee with a skeptical look on his face. Lee simply grinned and pulled them both inside. "It's a photo booth!" he exclaimed, sitting comfortably on top of the seat inside. Neji walked in after him, a little hesitant, then also sat down.

"I know that" He mumbled, then reached for his pocket to pull out a few coins before popping them in to the machine and pressing the button. "But why are we in here?"

"No time to explain!" Lee said quickly, grabbing Neji and pulling him close just before a flash appeared. Neji momentarily stared, looking as if he had just gotten blinded by the large flash of light. For Lee there was no time to wait. He quickly ushered his lover against him and grabbed the side of Neji's face, pulling him in to a kiss.

A blush fell over Neji's face and the photo was taken. "Hey!" Neji glared at the machine, watching as the timer in the corner flickered to ten. "I was blushing—Lee, stop laughing" Lee simply nuzzled Neji, causing Neji to blush darken and once again a photo was taken.

Well Neji would not take that. He looked to the timer, then back at Lee and pulled Lee on to his lap, nipping at his neck. His blush had gone, now moving its way over to Lee's face. "Neji!" And another photo was taken. Neji smirked against Lee's neck and pulled his head to the side, pressing his lips against Lees.

Another photo. The timer flickered again, time for one last photo. Just as Neji was about to position Lee and himself he felt his body slide and they both fell against the seat with a small thump. His hand rested on Lee's back, and his leg slung over Lee's shoulder furthest from the flash. Lee's had his face -just- in front of Neji's crotch, which made him look quite uncomfortable as he tried not to bump in to it.

A flash almost blinded them both and eventually they untangled themselves and stumbled out of the cursed machine. Lee quickly grabbed the photos from machine with a look of delight on his face, whilst Neji crossed his arms over his chest and glanced over Lee's shoulder.

"Can I have that one?" Neji asked, a smirk coming on to his face as he pointed to one featuring Lee on his lap and him nipping teasingly at his neck. Lee blushed as he handed Neji the photo and picked out his own.

"Only if I can have this one" He said cheerfully, shoving the photo of Neji blushing darker than a virgin would in his face. "You look really cute Neji-kun!"

Neji frowned. "I do not look cute" He said, raising his head a little, trying to protect whatever dignity he had left. "If anything you're the one that looks cute."

Lee was quick to shake his head and start walking back towards the forming crowds. "I still think you look cute Neji!" He stated cheerfully, grabbing Neji's hand and leading him along. "I should dress you up in a dress!"

"Ill dress you up in a dress first, you have the figure for it!" Neji said in defense, noticing moments later how childish his words had sounded. "Actually, that's a good idea Lee; I will dress you up in a dress."

Lee blushed but continued to walk with him. "Well I don't see how you're going to get me in to a dress" Lee said after a moment. "But anyway, let's go and get some fairy floss!" Neji at that moment damned Lee's slight sweet tooth.

He closed his eyes and smiled. 'A successful night' he thought positively. 'I'll have to get a dress in Lee's size.'


	8. Chapter 8

"We have the scroll here safely" Neji's voice was back to been impassive as he passed the reason for their mission in to the leaders hands. Lee stood next to him, head bowed as he passed his own over. He was much too polite in situations such as this, the man had already said once for them to relax. He was a lot nicer than they had expected.

"Thank you, you may take my hospitality until you are needed back at your village" The man said in return, passing his scrolls to one of his men. Lee couldn't help but gaze around the room as the leader spoke, eyes taking in all the beautiful features the room held. A small gruff laugh broke Lee out of his interests, and he blushed and bowed his head. "I see one of you is very excited."

"Hai, it is a very beautiful place" Lee said in reply. He lifted his head a little to once again look around at the room. This time he stopped as soon as a large golden and blue chair came in to view, accompanied by a beautifully muscled man sitting over its cushion. Unlike a lot of the other Village leaders, the man had not succumb to his urges and feasted until his weight had increased, and Lee was glad for that.

He straightened himself a little more and gave the leader a smile of appreciation. "We will stay for a little longer, but soon we will be expected back at our village" Lee explained, eyeing Neji carefully as he spoke. "But while we're here we will be more than happy to help with any problems!"

The leader nodded. "Of course, I wouldn't expect any less from such kind men" he commented, motioning a hand towards the two ninja in front of him. "If you need anything, I would also be happy to help you."

Neji started to speak but Lee cut in and quickly shook his head. "Thank you for your offer Leader-sama" Lee said quickly. After all, it was rude to deny help when you needed it. And he knew Neji disliked getting help from others.

"Your welcome, but now I have the scrolls I need to ask you…" Neji felt his nerves twitch under the elder man's gaze. It reminded him of the stare his high school teacher used to give him, if you did anything wrong you either confessed and suffered the consciences, and Neji had made sure through his whole schooling days that he kept out of that teaches way.

The man continued. "Did any of you read them?" He finished, looking to both Lee and Neji.

For a minute there was silence, until Lee frowned in embarrassment. "Um…I did…" He said slowly, bowing his head and flinching at the embarrassment of the guards stares. "Is that bad?"

The Leader merely sighed. "Well, I guess I can't do much for you" he wagged a finger in front of Lees face and pursed his lips. "It would be best if you forgot what you read on these scrolls, a lot of other villages are after them. Even the infamous Itachi Uciha came after them at one point, most likely for his group."

Lee pondered this for a minute then nodded. "Ossu! I will make sure the enemy does not get this information off me!" He quickly announced. "I will protect your village's information with my life!"

Neji sighed at how quickly Lee's attitude had turned too excited from pleasantly polite, it was embarrassing –for him and for Lee. But then again, it was hard to make Lee embarrassed about promises. For a few minutes the guards and the leader himself goggled at Lee as if he had grown another head, then suddenly the leader started to laugh. Not a laugh at how Lee had acted, but a pleasant one.

"Ah, you are a very bright boy" the leader ended his laughter and pressed a hand against his chin. "Good luck on your journey, both of you, and enjoy the hospitality while you can."

The two nodded in a muted reply and bowed towards the ground before heading towards the door. Lee seemed a little sad to no longer have the leaders company, but other than that he was determined to do whatever he could for the village. Lee and Neji had stopped about eight times on their way to a palace guest room, Lee refusing to move until he helped a few of the servants who were wandering through the hallway, but when they got to the large palace room Neji couldn't help but stare at how beautiful it was.

Carpets aligned with gold, painting over different area's of walls, beautiful vases sitting upon desks, Neji wandered in to the room and took in every tiny detail that met his eyes, whilst Lee excitedly decided to go up the stairs, having never been in such a beautiful place before. Tsunade never let him or Neji in to her home, so they rarely saw anything as beautiful as this sight.

For a while Neji simply looked around the room, but when he heard a crash he was quick to run up the stairs to find the source of the sound. Once he got up the first thing he saw was a very embarrassed Lee laying on the ground holding his face. "Oh, hey Neji" Lee said, suddenly acting as if he had never tripped over the stairs. "What are you doing upstairs?"

Neji frowned. "You tripped over, I heard the crash" he stated obviously, leaning down to pick Lee from the ground. "We better get our stuff from down stairs; don't trip on your way down, alright?"

Lee looked embarrassed and nodded. "I won't" He said quickly, quickly jumping on his spot and carefully leading himself down the wooden steps. "Ill be careful this time, Neji-kun."

And he was. Lee soon made it to the bottom of the stairs without one tripping or stumbling, the same couldn't be said for Neji for he stumbled a few times as he absentmindedly let his eyes wander over the paintings along side the stair case. Lee pulled his bag over his head and sat it on his shoulder, then watched as Neji did the same, perhaps a little more graceful than his own movements.

Once the bags were set safely upstairs Neji had dragged Lee in to their bed room and forced him on to his lap, wishing to hold Lee against his chest for a little while. Every so often he would nip at Lee's neck, feeling Lee shiver against him, but other than that the two were partially silent. It was nice just to cuddle with your lover now and again, and Neji accepted that fact easily enough.

"Neji-kun" Lee shifted himself over Neji's hips and rolled his arms around his back. "We should do something fun!"

"This is fun" Neji mumbled in to Lee's neck. He was already tired from the missions work and knew Lee's type of fun involved some sort of training. 

The shifting over his hips were good indicators Lee was becoming restless, but then again Lee had to outlet his youthful energy in someway. He couldn't stay still in one place for all that long. Neji finally sighed and let Lee slip off his waist, giving in to the others suggestion. "Alright, what do you want to do?" Neji asked, crossing both arms over his white cloth covered chest.

"Well a few laps around the village sounds-" Neji quickly lifted a hand, eyes calm.

"No Lee. No training." He stated simply.

For a minute it looked as if Lee was going to protest, but the other quickly threw away such a suggestion and smiled thoughtfully. Neji wasn't the type to get enjoyment out of training, so Lee knew it was best to do a more leisure activity such as reading, or watching a movie. But he didn't actually know if there was a movie theater around the area, they had merely arrived a few hours ago.

Suddenly an idea popped in to his head. "I have an idea!" Lee quickly exclaimed, lips turning up in to a smile. "Let's go and look around the village! It will be fun, and maybe we can stop at a few places."

"Alright, we will go and do that" Neji said in agreement, getting ready to lose all the money they had earn on this one night out. Not only did Neji love Lee, but he tended to but everything Lee even took a hopeful glance at. Either it was his way of saying sorry for last week's incident, or he simply had a problem with spending money. Either one was fine for an excuse.

Lee nodded and jumped off the bed brightly, hand's stretching out towards the cupboard. Perhaps the Leader had something special he could wear within it, he hadn't checked yet but he had been very tempted to as soon as he entered the room. Lee pulled the mirror covered door open and was soon met with the sight of at least eight lovely colored kimonos. His eyes rested upon each one a few seconds, but stopped as it came to a pale green one.

Lee quickly grabbed to kimono from its protective hanger and pressed it against his chest. For a moment he stared at his reflection, observing himself in the mirror. Neji simply stood and stared at his antics, feeling particularly amused at Lee's lady like actions. After a few minutes he finally allowed himself to look away, and looked through the cupboard until he came across a pure white kimono just begging to be worn.

Lee had chosen to wear the green kimono and was now stripping off his clothes, almost unaware that Neji was having a hard time not to look over his now familiar figure. Neji pulled his head away from Lee's view and started to undress himself, then slipped the kimono over his head once only his boxers remained. Once he had it placed firmly over his shoulders he turned, checking up on Lee.

"Lee…you look…" Neji couldn't help but stare as Lee fiddled with the sleeves of his beautiful green kimono, causing Lee's slightly darker skin to stand out a little and his feminine side to show out bluntly. A large easily tied blue bow was wrapped around his waist, pressing against his hips in many layers and small pink flower was tucked behind his ear, along with his hair and a few well placed clips.

"Neji, does it look alright?" Lee asked, taking Neji's staring as a good sign. He shifted against the bow wrapped oh-so-tightly against his thin waist and took a few steps towards Neji, eyes looking hopeful.

"Y-yeah, it looks great" Neji finally choked out, surprised at how beautiful Lee looked. He brought a hand up to Lee's face and pulled a few strands of hair behind his ears, smiling when Lee blushed and started to fiddle with his kimono once again. "And I thought you said you would never wear a dress."

Lee blushed darker. "It's a kimono, not a dress" He defended, tilting his head to the side.

"Not the way you're wearing it" Neji added in reply. He grabbed Lee by the hand, feeling tempted to suggest adding lip stick and blush but decided Lee would think he was teasing him. Or course, if he did say that it would have been teasingly, but that didn't mean he didn't want to see Lee like that. "Anyway, let's get going."

Lee nodded and followed Neji out the door. It didn't take them long to arrive in the street, but they had gotten held up a few times when Lee struggled to walk down the stairs with a kimono on. Both boys looked around the streets for a little while as they walked, searching for some places they could visit. Lee quickly tugged at Neji's kimono sleeve as he spotted a sweets shop just a few buildings away from them and pulled him towards it, eyes open in some sort of childish glee at the sight.

"Neji, look at all those!" He exclaimed, feeling his stomach churn as he stared at the beautifully bright colored lollies hanging out front of the shops window. "Aren't they pretty? I bet they taste good too."

It was then that Neji bough his wallet from his pocket and passed Lee a few dollars, putting it back moments later. Lee bluntly refused the money and dug in to his own kimono, looking for his own stash of saved up spending cash. But Neji wouldn't take no as an answer and pulled Lee's hand back up, placing the notes within it. "Enjoy it, go and buy some candy for us" Neji suggested, hoping Lee would now take the money without refusal.

For a few minutest Lee struggled against himself to give back the money, but finally listened to what Neji had asked and searched around the shops for some candy. He would make up for Neji's kindness later by buying his a present –with his OWN hard earnt money of course, not Neji's. He picked a few candy canes and other sweet tasting things and placed them on the counter, paid for them and headed back outside to meet Neji once again. He passed Neji a lollie stick and sucked on his own, passing whatever change he got from the shop back in to Neji's hand.

As they walked Neji tried hard not to feel unwanted thoughts spread across his mind as he watched Lee suck and lick at his stick Lollie. It was just too suggestive and strangely enough—hot! Neji coughed in to his hand and licked at his own lollie, enjoying the sweet sticky taste falling across his sensitive buds. (Eww, not that sweet sticky stuff you perves!)

They once again stopped as a theater came in to view. Neji had yet to enter one and found this to be the perfect opportunity for a date with Lee. He grabbed Lee by the hand, momentarily glancing at the flower by his ear, and pulled him towards the theater. Lee still held his stick lollie between his lips, refusing to let the pleasant tasting food fall from his mouth.

Once at the front Neji ordered two tickets, then led Lee it to what he presumed was a drink and food bar. "Ill have a drink and some sweet balls" Neji ordered, eyes now focusing at the list upon the wall.

The man at the counter smiled and grabbed two sticks of sweet balls, and a rounded container of a sweet tasting drink. Once he pushed the food over to Neji he turned to Lee, smiling brightly. "And what would your little lady here like to have?" the boy asked, a hint of teasing in his voice.

Lee blushed darkly and hid his head behind the large sleeves the kimono thankfully sported. Lee hadn't expected anyone to think he was a girl, but to make himself feel better he decided it was only because of how dark the room was. That had to be it, because he definitely did not look like a girl just because he was wearing a _dress_, a _flower_ and had a large_ ribbon_ digging in to his hips. Certainly not.

Neji seemed to find the whole situation amusing and pulled Lee in to his chest. "Yes, my lady here would like two sweet balls and the same drink as mine, in large" Lee turned to glare at Neji, but stopped as he noticed the amused look on his face. He would allow Neji to get away with this one, but JUST this one.

Lee retrieved the food off the counter, bowing his head a little and thanking the boy before walking in to the theater along with Neji. It was more crowded than they had expected, so they both settled on sitting in the back row just as the movie played. Lee put his sweet stick back in to the bag the man at the sweet show had given him and now chewed on a sticky sweet ball, savoring the taste.

Soon the movie flashed upon the large screen and was soon accompanied by sound. A few men in horses were riding across the screen, and then a pretty lady came in to view and said a few words. As far as Neji had figured it seemed like the princess was the main character of the movie and was trying to accomplish some sort of impossible mission. But other then that, he was utterly lost about what the plot held, and simply stared up at the screen to gather more information.

It was half way through the movie when Neji felt a hand tugging at his wrist, and a sticky hand at that. He turned his head to meet with Lee's and leaned it, whispering a small 'what' questioningly.

"Toilet" Lee whispered back, moving his sweet ball covered hand away from Neji. "Do you know where it is?"

Neji continued to watch the screen as Lee whispered breathily against his ear. Had this action not been in a theater full of people, Neji would have assumed Lee's mouth been so close to his ear was on purpose, but because so many people were around he knew otherwise. Lee would never do something such as that on purpose around a large amount of people.

"Up the stairs, around the corner" Neji paused, quieting as the screen flickered back to the princess. "And there should be a door somewhere around there…"

Lee went to get up from his chair, then quickly sat back down. "…Where?"

Neji gave a small sigh and grabbed Lee's sticky hand, pulling him up to his feet and pushing his carefully up the stairs. Lee was never good with simple instructions, especially when it involved a place he had never been to before. Once they reached the door Neji led Lee out, then directed him in to the men's bathroom.

Within minutes Lee had given him a thankful glance and then dashed in to one of the toilet cubicles. Neji himself leant against the wall and waited for Lee to finish his business, and was soon reunited with Lee when the boy walked out and cleaned his hands thoroughly. Lee had seemingly eaten all his sweet ball's and was now once again suckling and licking up along his sweet sticks length.

Neji had to force himself to look away and grabbed Lee once again by the hand, leading him out towards the theater. "Hey Neji, it gets really cold without boxers on doesn't it?" Lee commented after they had exited the bathroom. For a moment Neji simply ignored what Lee had said, presuming that he had meant about using the toilet, but only minutes later realized its true meaning.

"Y-you're not wearing any boxers?" Neji asked, head twisting to the side.

Lee shrugged. "Are you supposed to wear them with a kimono?" Lee asked, taking the situation as more innocent that Neji had. He shifted his clothes a little and watched Neji's face slowly change from surprise, to interest.

"Can I check?" Neji asked, almost forcing his mouth to move.

"But were in a theater!" Lee exclaimed quickly, finally understand what Neji was interested in. "I can't really do anything here Neji-kun."

"…Please?"

Lee paused, taking a moment to consider Neji's request. Finally he came up with an answer and headed back towards the movie theater. "How about I show you _after_ the movie instead?" Lee suggested, a little embarrassed at how strange his voice sounded about suggesting such things. Even as he spoke, a blush was once again over his face; he had always had difficulties with hiding emotions.

"So, not now?" Lee smiled at Neji's response and shook his head.

"After the movie" He stated once again, pressing the door to the theater open and walking inside. The scene in the movie had changed once again, this time on to a mountain with two people fighting. Neji sat back down next to Lee, eyes drifting over to the others lap every so often in anticipation.

He couldn't wait until this movie ended.


	9. Chapter 9

By the time the movie had ended Lee looked as if he was about to fall asleep and Neji simply couldn't resist but place a hand on his covered thigh as people began to walk out

By the time the movie had ended Lee looked as if he was about to fall asleep where he sat and Neji simply couldn't resist but place a hand on his kimono covered thigh as people began to walk out. The picture of the princess and company was long gone, now replaced with a dull black screen and scrolling text, which Neji found particularly boring. He grabbed Lee by the hand, startling the ninja out of his rest, and led them both back towards the theater door. Lee insisted that they throw away their rubbish before they leave, so Neji's journey to the bathroom was temporarily avoided.

When Lee had finished cleaning up his mess and half the theaters rubbish he skipped merrily back to Neji and took his hand, a smile now wide on his face. Neji thought it was strange how Lee could smile at hours at the strangest things but quickly dismissed that fact as he led Lee out in to the hallway. For a minute he stared at the exit door, but no, he couldn't wait that long. Neji pulled Lee back from the door and headed towards the bathroom, resisting smirking at Lee innocent confused look.

Once inside he led Lee in to one of the cubicles and placed him against the wall, hands roaming down until he grabbed the hem of the Kimono—or dress—and pulled across Lee's thighs and hips. "So you really are naked under here" Neji said whilst observing the naked flesh below his eyes. He leant down and placed a soft kiss on Lee's thigh, smiling against the skin when Lee squirmed.

"Aren't I supposed to be?" Lee asked as he steadied himself. Everyone wore no underwear when they put on Kimono's…right? He lifted his legs and placed them either side of Neji, allowing the other to tease his fingers against his hip.

"No, but I don't mind" Neji licked at the tip of Lee's length and then took the top half of it in for a few seconds before pulling away. "You should go without underwear more often."

The thought of Lee walking around without underwear—or any pants at all made Neji quite happy in the pants. He licked and teased at Lee's length, earning small gasps of pleasure from his partner's lips. Lee, quickly acknowledging what Neji was doing, and placed both hands against the others shoulders and tried to ease him away. "N-Neji, don't lick that, I pee from there!" Lee warned, somewhat breathless. "It's got germs."

Neji pulled up, marveling at how innocent Lee's voice sounded. "Yes I know that" He stated huskily, pressing his lips against the tip once more. The pressure on his shoulders got weak and he licked across the length in healthy strides. "But I had mine in you, so this should be fine Lee-kun."

"All riiiiggh—Right" Lee said, words mixed in with a moan as Neji took in half of his length and started to bob. Lee resisted gripping on to Neji's hair, not wishing to force the other on to him, but instead gripped on to his shoulder and tried to keep him from swallowing his whole length.

Despite Lee's efforts Neji pushed his mouth over Lee's whole length, taking in the warmly throbbing organ and sucking at it. He slid his tongue over the slowly hardening length and pulled up and down every so often, only pulling up to move back down just as hard. Lee let out a choked moan and dug his hands in to Neji's back, creating small welts from his nails. 

For a minute Neji vibrated his throat against Lee's length, enjoying the somewhat salty taste of precum, and lifted back up when he felt Lee pressing his hands in to his shoulders. Luckily it wasn't all too hard, and drew no blood. He moved his hands to Lee's thighs and spread them apart for better access, leaning back down moments later to take his length fully in to his awaiting lips.

Lee felt his face flush as his lower region began to bubble with lust and warmth. He jerked his hips up in pleasure as Neji nipped at the skin softly and slid his tongue over his length much like someone would a lollypop. A small cry fell from Lee's mouth as he emptied himself in to Neji's mouth, not having enough time to pull away.

Neji licked at the cum over his face and swallowed, moments later wiping a hand over his lips. Lee simply blushed and lowered his head in exhaustion. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Lee blushed darker as he lifted himself, now sitting back on his bottom. "Well, not pull away in time…"

Neji quickly shook his head. "I liked it" He stated, moving his hands down to fiddle with the Kimono dress Lee was wearing. "And that was semen. Did you like what I did?"

For a minute Lee was silent, then he nodded. "It felt…nice…" Lee could feel the heat around his abdomen returning as Neji began to play with the skin around his thigh. "You have a lot of youthful energy today Neji."

Neji couldn't help but smile at the comment, it sounded so…Lee. He lifted himself up and peeked outside the cubical, minutes later turning back to help Lee clean the mess off the floor. Once it looked as if it was clean, he turned again, this time meeting eyes with a black haired man blushing furiously and staring at them both.

"U-um, Ill…" The man gulped, pulling his gaze from Lee's naked length. "I'm going to go now…"

Both Neji and Lee were silent as the man walked out of the bathroom, going painstakingly slowly through the door. Lee was the first to realize what had just happened and quickly shoved his kimono back over his thighs. "That person—" Lee gave a small distressed gasp and got up, bringing Neji along with him. "He saw my…Neji!?"

Neji placed an arm around Lee and tucked the hair that had fallen loose back behind his ears. "Its fine Lee, we didn't know him" Neji soothed, although Lee continued to pull back each time he tried to lead him out of the bathroom, scared that the man was waiting for them.

"B-but what if he tells a guard!?" Lee tried to pull back as Neji pulled him towards the door with little avail. "And we get caught and we go to jail! Gai-sensei will be so disappointed in us!"

Neji sighed. He chose option two and started to drag Lee outside, only managing to get them both out safely after a few minutes struggle. Lee instantly jumped to hide behind Neji as the now empty hallway came in to view. His eyes cautiously scanned the area a few times and he only reemerged from behind Neji when he was sure everyone had left to go and see the second movie.

"Lee, don't act so worried" Neji grabbed Lee by the hand and smiled, moving past the bar man and making his way out in to the street. Luckily for them the black haired man had long gone, probably trying to forget the image of a certain someone's penis. Lee followed closely behind Neji, hands coming up to straighten the flower in his hair every so often just incase it let loose any signs of what they had just done.

Neji simply ignored Lee's natural embarrassment of been seen by someone and tried to find somewhere they could go so Lee could forget what had happened back at the theater. Well, not forget ALL that happened back at the theater. He searched for awhile, eyes scanning the long tresses of shops until they finally stopped on a strange purplish colored one. Neji nudged his hand against Lee's then headed off towards the shop, unable to take his eyes away from its beauty.

He stopped once he and Lee got to the front and touched a few of the ornaments the people placed out front. Lee glanced over his shoulder and reached out a hand, playing with a small fountain the people had placed out. It had a large dragon on it, which Lee admired the paint work of, and a glowing ball in the middle. How they managed to get the ball to glow was a mystery to Lee.

Neji pulled Lee to the side and in to the shop, eyes drifting around the room and taking in every tiny detail they could. "This is an interesting shop, isn't it?" Neji asked, moving over to some candles that smelt like strawberry. "I've never seen these things in any other village."

Lee nodded and went to go and look at a few other things the room sported, it all reminded him much of a magic shop, but surely someone hadn't set one up in the middle of a public village. His eyes drifted over the few objects that shone and glowed, but he was soon cut off as someone placed a hand over his shoulder. "Hello!" Lee yelled, perhaps a little loud as his back straightened. He turned around, been careful not to knock any of the ornaments over, and smiled when he met the gaze of a young man.

"Welcome to my ingredients shop" The man said pleasantly, moments later moving over to Neji to say that same thing. "Are you two buying anything today?"

Lee smiled and nodded and Neji simply shrugged his shoulder and continued to look particularly interested in something small that lay over the desk. "Excuse me, but does this work?" Neji asked, attracting Lee's attention as he held up a strangely colored potion.

The man looked to him, then to Lee and smiled, perhaps a little embarrassed. "Yes, I'm not sure how well it will work on men" He paused, tapping a finger against his chin in thought. "But I'm sure whoever gets pregnant will be able to have a healthy baby."

Lee was quick to understand and jumped, hair standing on end. "What! You mean it can impregnate men?" He quickly ran over to Neji, taking the liquid potion from his hands and reading what was written on the front. Script writing that he had trouble reading met his eyes, but it was obvious it read 'impregnation potion'. He stared at the potion a little longer, then turned his head to face Neji.

"Your not…well, serious are you?" Lee asked, eyes wide in surprise. Recently after having sex with Neji, Lee had been forced to read a medical book on impregnation and sex, just because Neji didn't want to have sex with him again whilst he thought kissing girls made babies.

Neji simply nodded his head and took the potion back from Lee's hands. "I know it's a sudden decision…" He frowned, fiddling with the potion and putting it down only after Lee shifted his gaze from it. "But we may never find something like this ever again, it would be useful if we bought it now and used it later on, perhaps in a few years even when you more…" He stared at Lee for a moment, lips twitching. "Mature."

"I am mature!" Lee shot back, only moments later realizing how childish his words must have sounded to Neji and to the shop keeper.

"My point exactly" Neji finished, taking the small argument as his win. "In any case, do you want to have a baby with me, perhaps not now, but maybe in a few years time? It would lessen my family's dislike towards you and me if you bore a child."

Lee blinked. "You mean I…have to bear the child?" when Neji nodded Lee glanced back at the potion. "Well, maybe not right away…but in a few years or months I wouldn't mind giving it a try…"

Neji nodded a turned to the man, mentally hitting himself for forcing him to listen to their awkward conversation. "In that case, may I buy this?" Neji asked, handing the man the potion and walking with him to the front desk. Lee looked at the dragon fountain for a few more seconds, then walked over to Neji at the desk, determined smile back on his face.

Neji passed some notes to the man, an amount Lee wasn't able to count because of its vastness, then grabbed the potion off the table, now in a small purple box, and nested it carefully between his hands. The man at the desk nodded and smiled, them bowed his head, wishing Lee and Neji a happy marriage.

For whatever reason, Lee blushed at that comment and scooted closer to Neji as they started to walk out the shop. "Neji, shouldn't we go home and put that somewhere safe?" Lee asked, voice sounding as if the bottled potion was already a baby ready to be put to bed.

Neji nodded his head in reply. "That's the basic idea" He said shortly after the hotel came in to view. As Lee got closer to the door he started explain how very 'youthful' their child would be, and even suggested digging out one of his old spandexes for their baby to wear. Although Neji would have preferred their child to be respectable and wear a white kimono as he had in his childhood, Neji simply nodded to Lee and let him grin with excitement. Lee, after all, was going to be the mother in a few years—or months, he reminded himself.

When they got to their room Lee grabbed the box from his hands, perhaps not all as softly as he would have liked, and shoved it in to one of their bags, making sure it was covered by clothes at each side. "There, all safe!" Lee exclaimed as he put his bag back beside the bed. "It will be great to get back to konoha village and show everyone what we found, when are we leaving?"

**(A/N: Try saying - bag back beside the bed – eight times fast, lol)**

Neji looked outside to the setting sun and clambered over to the bed, pulling off his sandals and socks. "We will leave tomorrow morning" He explained, placing the sandals underneath the bed along with his socks tucked neatly inside. "Now its getting late, we can read for awhile then go to sleep, sound good?"

Lee was already halfway undressed and laying in bed by the time he finished his sentence. Neji stripped off the rest of his clothes (other than his boxers) and pulled himself back on to the bed, smiling when Lee laid against his chest with a book in-between his hands. He lowered his head to read the book title, and raised an eyebrow at Lee when he read the title. 'Snow white and the seven dwarfs' was a book Neji had neglected to read as a child, he never knew Lee had read books such as this before.

Neji rolled his eyes, grabbing both sides of the book and leant his arms either side of Lee's head. "It was the only book not in Latin" Lee explained; blush still visible on his cheeks "Unless you want to learn to speak Latin and read a book to me."

"I think Ill stick to this book" Neji said. He flipped over a page and began reading, smiling when Lee listened intently to his voice. His boyfriend tended to find some weird things relaxing, such as training, reading a children's book, eating curry before bed, but he still loved him. Lee was _perfect _the way he was.


End file.
